


Maybe You're Better off Without Me

by LitheFider



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: All my cop bro feels, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother Feels, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Gen, Human Legos, Multiple Personalities, Redemption, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Semi-Fantasy Human Legos AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitheFider/pseuds/LitheFider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good Cop suffered some serious brain damage, and after the events of the film it will take him weeks to recover. Bad Cop is overjoyed to have his counterpart back, and even though everyone seems open to forgiveness with the former right hand of Lord Business, Bad Cop has not forgiven /himself/. He thinks Good Cop, and everyone else, is better off without him around.  This fic is about GCBC recovering and making peace with what they've done and connecting with people who they used to chase down, and starting their new position as chief of Bricksburg police.</p><p>This is a 'Semi-fantasy Human Legos' AU.  It's the fun of the fantasy aspects of the lego movie plus human-related gravity, complexity, and angst.  It has a more realistic take on what happened to GCBC, but at the same time in that world it is possible (albeit a very rare way to be) that they are brothers born in one body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Good Cop & Bad Cop is tagged as a platonic relationship (denoted by the '&', this was a way to tag platonic relationships on AO3). I do NOT ship them. They are intimate and share everything (you would be too if you shared a body with someone your whole life), but none of their interaction is written with anything romantic or sexual in mind.
> 
> This fic also does not contain any shipping or sex (& Benny is tagged there as a close friendship), but is mature rating for mild graphic depictions / adult angst / alcohol use / masturbation mentions.

...

 

**< You want me to take over?  >**

 

Good Cop shook his head at the husky voice speaking to him inside his mind. He was shakily attempting to flip a pancake. He'd managed two slightly lopsided ones and wanted to finish the breakfast on his own. "I g-g-got this." He added his other hand to the spatula to steady his grip.

 

 **< You might burn yourself...  >** Bad Cop grumbled softly.

 

Good Cop knew his counterpart was only worried. Ever since he had been able to resurface, his motor skills had been impaired; like a foot that had gone to sleep, and was tingly and numb as the blood rushed back to it. At _first_ , Good Cop couldn't stand, or even speak clearly.  His face drooped on one side, making his smile crooked.  How he was now was major progress from two weeks ago.

 

"Ahhh!" Good Cop gasped as he tried to flip the pancake and it ended up flopped over the side of the pan. It began to smoke quickly as the fire of the burner singed it. It then burst into flame. "D-arn it!"

 

"Dammit G I told you!" Bad Cop practically smacked control away from Good Cop and grabbed the oven mitts to get the pancake off there before it caused a bigger fire. It was thrown into the sink, then he turned on the blower for the stove quick as a whip. He sighed watching the smoke dissipate. Bad cop took off one mitt throwing it at the wall in disgust at himself for his rashness.

He breathed to calm his outburst, anger management was not his forte.  
  
Though he did speak more softly when he said, **< I'm sorry...I didn't mean to snap at you.>**

 _< It's o-o-okay,  > _Good cop replied in an even gentler tone. His voice was slurred even when speaking inside their mind. _< I know y-y-you w-were jes worried. >_

 

Bad Cop took off the other oven mitt and wrung it in his hands, displacing his frustration. He had so many pent up emotions. Guilt, anger, remorse. Good Cop was like this because of _him_. He'd always been the protector, that was his 'role'.

And he'd failed. He had failed to protect Good Cop. Everything had gone so wrong.

Bad Cop had been overjoyed when his other half had returned to him. The clawing quietness in his mind was unbearable, and he realized he simply didn't know how to function without his counterpart. They had shared the same body for as long as they had memory. They were two separate minds, twins born in one body, but also two sides of the same coin. If one face of the coin was burned away, it would still be a coin, but it would be incomplete.  They relied on one another. 

"You are gettin' better though. I can tell." Bad Cop managed, voice obviously showing signs of his turmoil, "You flipped two on your own before this." He looked to the lopsided pancakes on a plate on the counter. "Perfectly edible."

 

 _< Sanks b-buddy. >_ 

**< The doctor said...your part of our brain should reconnect long as you keep tryin' yea?  She did an MRI and everythin'. And you are definitely trying.>**

_< I d-do feel b...b-b-etter, yea. It'll jes t-take time is all.  >_

 

Bad Cop nodded, his throat thick. Optimism was G's strong point, not his, but he tried it, for his counterpart's sake. He took the plate to the kitchen table and sat down with OJ and syrup. **< Did _you_ want to eat the pancakes, being you made them? >** Bad Cop stated.

 

< _Go ahead, no t-t-t-those....are for you._ > His partner nudged him mentally.

 

Bad Cop never put on as much syrup, and no butter, like Good Cop liked to do. Despite being not the prettiest looking the pancakes made a tasty breakfast.

 

The place was quiet.

 

The cops had moved out to the suburbs to be closer to their parents while in week one of their six week medical leave (doctor's orders), but they had refused to move back in with them. Bad Cop couldn't bear it, to have them see Good Cop like this. They needed privacy to rest and deal with things on their own. It was nice to know their ma and pa were nearby if they needed help though.

 

Now in the end of week two, they did try to visit them when possible.

 

Bad Cop suited up, clipping his helmet into place. He didn't need it to protect himself from Lord Business anymore, but he still needed it to ride his motorcycle to get groceries.   If they were going over for dinner that night, Good Cop wanted to chip in and make a dessert since his hands were just steady enough to do basic tasks now, and he was able to stay standing well with a leaning support.

Bad Cop stepped outside. The suburbs were not far outside the actual city, nor far from the nearby Old West world and 'Middle Zealand'. His former enemies (Err...now friends, he supposed, by some of their definitions) knew exactly where he lived, and sometimes would come out to bother him.

Bad Cop casually turned to where his motorcycle was parked. "HEY there!" Benny was suddenly there, upside down, in his face

"Ahhh!" Bad Cop yelped in surprise, jumping back. He grumbled and furrowed his brow at the overly perky spaceman. "Don't DO that!" Benny seemed to have little concept of personal space, maybe it was all the floating or lack of oxygen to his brain, thought Bad Cop.

"OH...sorry!" Benny laughed like he'd already forgotten how mad Bad Cop looked a second ago as he re-righted himself.  That or he was just so excited he didn't heed Bad Cop's growling - "I just wanted to tell you about a really super cool party Unikitty is throwing! They just finished rebuilding the start of a new Cloud Cuckoo land.  Lots of people are invited," He unrolled a scroll in front of Bad Cop's face with an invitation on it. "Plenty of room on my spaceship to come to the ribbon cutting!"

 

Bad Cop glanced over the paper. The party was that night by the date. "Umm, a little more warning would've been nice. But thank ye." He tried a small smile. "...Unikitty really invited us?"

 

" 'Us?' OH yea both of ya!  I keep forgetting you are like two people. Though still only takes up one seat on my spaceship. Did I tell you I even added cup holders this time?" He beamed with pride.  It seemed his mind was going a mile a minute that day.

 

Bad Cop heard his other half pawing at the back of his mind. He slipped off his sunglasses and replaced them with the round glasses from his coat pocket. His body language immediately changed, his posture slouching and his face changing obviously.

 

Good Cop smiled at Benny, while he was smiling 'normally', one side of his mouth worked a little better then the other. "T-thanks b-buh-dy. We'll b-be there." He reached up a hand to take the invitation. It had instructions on were to meet to catch Benny's shuttle.

 

Benny registered it was Good Cop and smiled even wider. "Sure thing! You're a good fella. You know I never said thanks for when you came in and took out those robots for me!" He quivered with excitement remembering the amazing spaceship he built that day. Some of his fastest building ever, and he was considered the fastest in the business.

 

Good Cop chuckled and folded the invitation into a zippered pocket. "OH well, t-t-t-hat was B-bad Cop actually...I'm not all t-t-that g-good at karate. " He remembered it, that moment.

Somewhere in the time between when Lord Business abandoned Bad Cop and when the Master Builders were trying to escape - that is when they reconnected. Bad Cop was there held by the robots with only his thoughts to keep him company. Good Cop vaguely remembered waking up and hearing his counterpart there lost and going over and over again in his head how he needed him, pleading and sobbing. When he found Good Cop was alive, he found the will to fight back and break free of the robots.

 

"Well I'm pretty sure it was you who encouraged him to do it." Benny bounced with a floaty step, then looked at his wrist, "AH look at the time! I got lots of invitations to hand out, see you tonight?" He zoomed off over the next hill like gravity had no meaning to him.

 

"I-isn't zhis nice?" Good Cop said out loud to his partner, "Unikitty invited b-both of us!"

 

Bad Cop thought to himself that he was pretty sure if she _could_ , Unikitty would have only invited his partner...Benny made it pretty clear that he didn't think it was him that could have wanted to help them escape. Lord Business had betrayed him completely, manipulated him on multiple levels, and hurt his counterpart. Why wouldn't he want to fight him in the end? He may be known as 'Bad Cop' but it didn't make him _evil,_ or even inherently _bad_. Maybe he should drop their famous nicknames and bring back his, their, old names...

 

 _< B-Buh-dy?>_ Good Cop stuttered, taking a seat on their motorcycle, good thing too as his right leg was about to give out.

 

**< You don't think I'm... bad do you? I mean...I am not a bad person...am I? > **

Good Cop didn't ever hear him talk like that. _< O-of c-c-course not! I'm not 100% g-g-good eizzer you know.>_ He replied with a small laugh added out loud. _< We did things we b-both regret...b-but past is past. T-Today is not yehsterday.>_

 

Good Cop's posture melted into a deeper hunch over the parked motorcycle till his face was in his hands. The glasses slipped off and Bad Cop rubbed at his face, hissing back a sigh with a thick throat. "G, I wish I could be as bloody optimistic as you." He sighed. "But thank ye."

 

_< What about if....y-y-y-ou know...our given name. >_

 

Good Cop must have thought the same thing as him.  **< Daniel?>** Bad Cop sat up.

 

_< Y-yea, and y-y-you as D-Danny. >_

 

Their parents had named them Daniel, though when they quickly realized they had _two_ sons instead of one it became confusing, even when they tried to refer to one or the other by 'Danny-boy' or 'Daniel'. Eventually they just started calling them 'son' which was never wrong. 

Based on the interrogation tactic of 'good cop bad cop' the two took on the nick name when people began calling them that in the academy. It stuck. It didn't help that it was totally true, it did match their styles. They had been so proud of the nick name, it reminded them how they were a _team_ who worked well together and completed each other’s abilities.  They were sure none of the master builders even knew their real names.

  
 **< Ma always tried calling _me_ Daniel in the beginning even though we always insisted that was _you_. >** Bad Cop chuckled, leaning his arms onto the handlebars, **< I think it was because Danny sounded 'cuter' as they always lapsed into 'Danny-boy' and they associated cute more with you of course.  They got the picture eventually.>**

 

_< Well, we're not b-b-boys anymore. We can choose for ourselves. I've taken a shine to 'G' actually...I like how -y...y-y-ou call me that.  >_

 

It was simply short for 'Good Cop' but Bad Cop had become so used to calling his counterpart that, that it was pretty much his designation now. Same as how Good Cop called him 'Buddy', never 'Bad'.  

 

_< I c-c-could get used to Danny a-again.  >_

 

 **< Will you finally get to be Daniel like ye always wanted?>** Bad Cop laughed, adjusting his gloves like he was ready to actually start the motorcycle and get going. **< You'll always be G to _me_ too, though. >**

 

 _< And you'll always be b-b-buddy to me...  >_ Good Cop's words were warm.

 

 **< Well, at the party we can try and re-introduce ourselves, eh G?>** Danny revved the motorcycle's engines. **< Fresh start for everyone.>**

 

 

The motorcycle took off down the winding road.

 

 

Yea that's it, fresh start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad Cop (Danny) and Good Cop (Daniel) have a little adventure baking Princess Unikitty a housewarming gift for the grand reopening of Cloud Cuckoo land. At the party, how will things go seeing people that were once enemies?

With the opening of Cloud Cuckoo Land that evening, the cops were sure to call and cancel the dinner date with Ma and Pa. Their parents didn't seem to mind - in fact they were quite happy. They were glad to see their sons feeling well enough to go to a party.

 

"I'll j-j-just need to make s-somethin for Unikitty instead ." Daniel said as he looked over the baking aisle of the market. He leaned on the shopping cart to keep his balance.

 **< Just don't get too elaborate, you'll either make us late or make a huge mess.  >** Danny sighed in the back of Good Cop's mind. He 'smiled' to himself though - the baking meant G was feeling better. Cooking well made meals, and especially baked desserts, was always his biggest hobby.   
  
 _< I won't buddy,>_ Daniel replied, knowing he was only teasing.  


Later, Danny was looking at the clock to make sure they were on time as he was putting out baking supplies for his counterpart. He was not much into baking or cooking beyond utilitarian needs.  Food was fuel, why get so fancy with it?  And with baked sweets he didn't eat them much as Daniel. He could get frustrated with something too complex, and well...make a mess.  With how much Daniel liked it he always just let him do those things.  They each had their own strengths they liked to let the other do. It sometimes led to them getting lazy in actually learning those things themselves.   
  
Hence Danny now awkwardly going over the supplies he was laying out.  He liked seeing G happy, and right now he needed the extra help. The more he could do for him the less time Good Cop would spend fumbling or potentially hurting himself.

 

 **< Did I forget anything?>** Danny waved his hands over the baking supplies like he was a bit lost. He'd never actually done this before.

_< C-can you jes do...the apron? I still d-d-don't think I c-c-can tie it... I-I'm sorry.  > _

 

Bad Cop would have refused under any circumstances prior to the current ones.   The ruffle edged, white and pink apron was something that was...well not his usual style. Especially with the little pink heart buttons on the front pocket's edges. He picked it up wordlessly, slipping it over his head and snugly tying it around his waist. He slumped his usually perfect-postured shoulders in a defeated but playfully sarcastic manner.

 

 _< I can g-g-g-et it from h-here buddy.  >_ Daniel insisted, smirking internally and holding back a giggle.

 

Daniel mixed up a tasty looking batch of butter cookie dough. He leaned a hip on the counter and put his back into it to knead it up when it was too thick to use the wooden spoon. He may have had the same muscular arms as Bad Cop but everything was a bit of a struggle right then. Least shaky hands didn't matter when it came to mixing dough. Even with only 5 ingredients the counter got plenty messy with bits of spilled flour and sugar.

 

Danny took a nap in the back corner of their mind, dozing off at his 'post' as it were. Besides taking comfort in feeling his counterpart doing something he enjoyed, Danny was especially groggy. They _both_ were.  Their shared dreams had been laced with night terrors since the eletro-shock trauma Lord Business caused them that had temporarily silenced Good Cop. Daniel seemed to be keeping balance well enough anyway, he'd been so diligent for the last 2 weeks doing everything he could to help him...  

 

Daniel eventually left the safety of leaning on the counter. He had to chill the dough to roll it properly. He stumbled as he tried to walk to the fridge, which jarred Danny awake like a jolt of lightning.

 

He caught their body just in time before the dough fell to the floor.

 

 _< T-t-t-hanks buddy.  >_ Daniel sighed with frustration in the back of the other's mind.

 

Danny caught his bearings, his heart pounding. He chided himself for his inattention. _'You're supposed to be taking care of him! Dammit, if he fell and hit his head he might lose more than a few motor skills...!'_

 

He shook off the guilt and put the dough in the fridge. He slumped when he looked down at the apron absentmindedly. Ug it felt so _wrong_. In the past G would always take it on and off before he'd ever take over. This was not their usual routine and Bad Cop took comfort in routine.  No matter to remove it now though, they weren't done yet.

 

 **< You okay?>** Danny asked, frowning with concern. It was not usual for his counterpart to lose patience like he'd heard in his voice just then.

 

There was silence for a moment, then, _< Doing best I c-c-can, yea.  >_

 

Danny could hear the sadness in his voice. He knew it was hard, not being able to do simple things.  He inhaled sharply and mustered, **< It'll get better, ye hear? Just gotta keep trying. You're already so much better than last week. >**

 

_< ...  >_

**< If I could make it through three days without ye at all, then you can get though this and I can damn well put up with a pink apron for ye.>**

 

While he meant it seriously Good Cop couldn't help but burst out laughing.

 

Bad Cop tensed and frowned like he'd said something wrong. "What?"

 

 _< I - I ...hahahaa! Oh buddy!  > _The laughter ringed inside their head, _ < OH l-l-long suffering! Y-yes the apron i-is the least of ye worries! Ahahaaa! >_

 

Danny flushed and grumbled, but his usually stern face couldn't help but twitch into a smile. It was nice to hear that laughter again.

 

...

 

 **< You're kiddin, right?>** Danny stared at the pastry bag there on the counter.

 

Good Cop had managed to roll and cut the dough with cookie cutters, though Bad Cop had handled taking them in and out of the oven. They were simple shapes - ridged spades, hearts, diamonds, and clubs. Considering his motor skills at the moment, they weren't half bad.

 

But for putting on the pastel colored icing Daniel simply couldn't do it. His hands were too shaky.

 

 **< I've never done this before.>** Danny grimaced. **< I doubt me doing this will look any better then _your_ handiwork at the moment. >**

 

_< Y-y-y-you kin do it. I-it's easy. D-d-don't you want P-princess Unikitty to have a nice h-h-ouse warming gift?  >_

 

"This is not my department..." Bad Cop muttered, worried he wouldn't do a good job and would disappoint everyone, especially his partner. This was against the usual, against everything they did their whole lives in sync with routine.  But he'd do anything to help his counterpart, so he took a deep breath with determination.  
  
  
He looked down at the apron again and wished he hadn't.

A few minutes and one destroyed chair later, Danny was standing over the counter feeling a little more focused.

 _< Feel b-b-better?  >_ Daniel teased him.

It wasn't the apron that made him mad.  It was the reminder at how he was doing something that was not HIS thing.  A reminder of Good Cop's condition and their separation.  He'd not care if others saw Daniel in that apron, he was damn proud of his brother and there was nothing wrong with his hobbies.  But they were HIS hobbies, HIS strengths.  This was out of Danny's comfort zone.  It was like if Daniel was to be expected to do just as rigorous and intense a firing range routine as Danny enjoyed.  He'd be acting exactly the same.     
  
Now he took this whole thing as a _challenge_. With direction from his counterpart, he got to decorating the cookies. There were three pastry bags of color to work with. He squeezed out too much on the first few cookies, wasting a lot of the yellow icing. Once he got the hang of delicately controlling the squeezing of the bag, things were looking pretty decent. Though his squiggly decorations and lines were not too artistic, they at least were _on_ the cookie.

 

Good Cop couldn't help but take over when his partner was done and clap with admiration, "S-s-see! You did it B-buddy!"

 

Bad Cop wouldn't admit it was kind of relaxing by the end of it there as he really got in a zone. He could understand a little more what Daniel saw in all this decorating stuff. It wasn't so bad to learn how to do it himself.  It wasn't _his_ strength, but he had had fun.  He muttered in reply, **< Thanks, but ye would have done a million time better under normal circumstances...  >**

The cops took a break to get on clean clothes and let the icing dry.  A fresh button up, tie, and pants.  Bad Cop made sure their shirt was neatly tucked and collar straight before putting on their bomber style jacket. Soon the cookies were boxed in a tote and strapped to the back of their motorcycle.

 

 **< We are just _barely_ on time, >** Danny stated as they zoomed down the road to Benny's stated coordinates on the invitation.

 

_< I know y-y-y-ou like to be p-p-p-prudent, I apologize.  > _

 

Danny skidded to a smooth stop just inches from Benny, who was helping people onto his ship. In fact, the person he was talking to right then was Wyldstyle.

 

"There you are!" Benny beamed.

 

"Not like you to be cutting it close." Wyldstyle smirked, watching as Bad Cop parked his motorcycle and took off his helmet.

 

"We were finishing a house warming gift." He stated, taking the colorful bakery tote in hand, leaving the helmet with the bike, strapping it to the seat.

 

"We? You mean it wasn't all Good Cop?" She seemed disbelieving gruff Bad Cop could ever get involved in something like that.

 

"He still is a bit...shaky. I had to assist." He stood up with perfect posture as usual, which only aided in the height he had over both Benny and Wyldstyle.

Benny pouted with worry, "Hope you - him- both of ya? Feel better yea." He caught himself.  

 

"Yea." Wyldstyle added, nodding with concern. They didn't know exactly what happened, but they did know Business hurt them somehow, and it only seemed to physically hurt Good Cop.

 

"He may seem like a softie, but he's a trained officer too you know. He'll work through it, he's strong."

 

Daniel couldn't help but feel bashful hearing his counterpart call him strong to the others like that...

 

Wyldstyle still had a hard time seeing Bad Cop as a good guy. He'd hunted her and her Master builder friends for _so_ long. But now knowing how much manipulation Lord Business had over him, how bad he Good Cop, and how the cops helped them escape the skeletron robots, she certainly could  begin to forgive. It didn't mean she would be perfectly comfortable around Bad Cop right away though, or be as optmistic as Unikitty or Benny to call him a 'friend' of sorts.

 

"AW geeze lookit the time!! We gotta jet!" Benny pushed Bad Cop and Wyldstyle together onto the ship with the other guests. Bad Cop barely got his seat belt on when Benny hit the gas. Everyone smacked into their seat backs with the intense g-forces.

 

They skidded to a halt at the docking port of the cloud city a minute later. A colorfully dressed lady who looked like she came from a rave helped them off the ship. A crowd of people was all clustered behind a red ribbon, waiting anxiously for the ceremony.

 

"Wooo!" Benny cheered as he jumped from the captain's deck, "Record time!"

"More like 'broken spine'." Wyldstyle muttered as she rubbed her back, cracking it into place as they got off the ship.

"I am guessing Emmet came separately?" Bad Cop asked matter of factly as he stumbled off the ship.  

"Yea, he's been up here helping with construction." She looked around for him, then smiled and waved as she caught sight of him.

 

Emmet ran over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He looked embarrassed when he saw the others standing right there.  Especially Bad Cop, who was understandably someone he was still getting used to.  

 

Good Cop tilted down Bad Cop's aviators to sneak in a smiling chuckle to the young couple, "OH d-d-don't mind us!" Bad Cop pushed them back into place huffing a little with the comment his counterpart made.  Daniel loved seeing people happy, be it friends or couples.

"Good Cop, that you? You sound a lot better!" Emmet took a second to register that had been Good Cop - as he'd not switched glasses, but it was definitely not Bad Cop's voice. No one had interacted with the cops in over a week, and last week Good Cop had been very shaky and couldn't talk clearly at all.

"Let me get him proper for you," Bad Cop said softer then you usually heard him talk, "Hold this." He handed the cookie tote to Emmet, then preformed the glasses switch smoothly like they'd done a million times before.

The tight posture melted and Good Cop smiled at Emmet, taking a small stumble of catching balance. Everyone put their hands out like expecting him to fall over, but he was able to stay standing.

 

"Thankee Emmet. I -I am b-b-better."

 

"Someone ought to make you a cane, gosh." Wyldstyle wriggled up her lips in thought, looking about. She jumped over to a rainbow sparkly cloud and borrowed a few blocks of matter, connecting them together into a long thin shape, with a crook off to the side at the top that she snagged off a rather colorful tree. She gave it a little twirl and the fabrication solidified, making the connection between the pieces sturdy. In the hands of a master builder any blocks of matter could become something useful.  

 

"Sorry it's not your color..." She chuckled, making note of the sparkly rainbow coloration. "I don't know where Batman got off to, he hordes all the black matter blocks you know that."

 

"I don't think they have a drop of black matter in this place anyway," Emmet laughed, looking at the candy colorful surroundings. "Trust me I know, I've been helping Unikitty with the construction for days. Thankfully the guest beds up here are light as a cloud!"

 

Good Cop took the cane and leaned on it thankfully. He'd been letting his other half take care of the walking so he'd not thought to get someone to make him one.  He'd have to walk more on his own to get better though. "Thanks W-Wyldstyle." His arm trembled for a second as it got used to the weight distribution, but grasping it with his other hand stopped the tremor.

 

"You should just get a jetpack! Far more convenient." Benny piped up, floating upside down next to the others.

 

"UUhhhh," Good Cop blinked, "Don't you need special p-p-permits and t-t-training to...to use t-those?"

 

"EEhhhh most likely." Benny waved a hand.

 

Good Cop made a face and was about to reply when suddenly there was a large POOF of stars and sparkles that rained down on the crowd, bouncing every which way and off people's heads.   You could hear Unikitty apologizing. She was just so excited she was spewing out more bits than usual.

 

The centaurian princess gave a short speech, then lifted up a big pair of scissors and cut the red ribbon across the terrace. Everyone cheered and confetti rained down from every corner. "It's a start, let's build and even happier, fluffier, more rainbow-y Cloud Cuckoo Land!"

 

The party broke up into mingling around huge tables of sugary snacks, though most corners turned right into dance parties. A few of the invited master builders did discuss about construction plans, surveying about the areas that needed expansion for houses and shops.

 

Emmet was perceptive enough and said, "Are these for the other guests or Princess Unikitty?" He gestured to the baked goods tote he'd been handed.

 

"U-Unikitty, and everyone...b-b-b-ut lets find her first." Good Cop was very much enjoying getting out again, and seeing all the smiling faces and colorful creations. He was a social person after all.

 

They didn't have to find her as she bounced right on over to them. "Hey guys!" She beamed, spewing out sparkly bits of matter as she reared up momentarily on her feline back paws. Everyone turned to shield their faces. "OH sorry..hahaha." She laughed, touching down her front hooves. She was wearing an especially cute and official looking top for the occasion. She was one of the more unusual Master builders in that she had warped time and space _so_ drastically in making the last Cloud Cuckoo Land that she had warped her _own_ matter, resulting in the unicorn-cat centaur look she possessed.

 

"Glad to see you came! Where is Batman and Metalbeard though?" She asked, looking around.

 

"Metal beard can't fit on my new spaceship...he should be here later, he was busy putting boosters on his ship I think." Benny piped up.

 

"And Batman said he didn't want to come back, sorry Unikitty," Wyldstyle laughed nervously. "I think he was scarred enough by the colors the first time. He sends his regards though! And," She reached into her pocket , "A mix tape of his singles. Dunno if it's your type of music but thought that counts yea?"

 

Unikitty took it and tucked it in one of her front pockets.

 

"Batman s-s-s-ings?" Good Cop smirked at her, albeit lopsidedly.

 

"OH he' a true artist."'

 

"Dark, brooding, all that jazz?" Emmet teased.

 

"E-Emmet," Good Cop Spoke up, biting his lip and pointed to the tote he was still holding.

 

"OH right!" He laughed, holding it out to the princess, " These are a - house warming gift?" He glanced at Good Cop like looking for confirmation that is what it was again. Good Cop nodded and Emmet continued, "House warming gift from Good Cop."

 

"And B-B-Bad Cop." Daniel added.

 

Danny switched with him, body leaning off the rainbowy cane as he put on his sunglasses, "I only _assisted_. I don't bake." He clarified. "I'm...terrible at it." He admitted.

 

"Uhhh...yea." Emmet smiled like he sort of understood how Good Cop and Bad Cop's whole 'arrangement' worked but in reality he really had no idea. He was thinking he was a split personality off the same person at first, so he'd get confused when Good Cop would talk about things he liked to do but Bad Cop didn't do those things, or when they said things like 'we this' or 'we that'.  But they were truly two people, brothers, sharing a body.  Sure were stranger things in the world, so why not that?  It was just the first time he'd ever heard of such a thing...so it was taking some getting used to for him and everyone else.

 

"Wow!" Unikitty opened up the box, the tote floating a little with a glowing aura around it even though her hands were perfectly capable, "These are so cute! Pastel pink, yellow and blue, my favorite!"

 

"Again I...I'm not very good at this kind of thing, Daniel would have done a far better job on the decorating if he was able to." Danny stated.

 

"Wait Bad Cop YOU decorated them too?" Emmet seemed disbelieving and held back a chuckle.

 

"I...yes." He seemed uncomfortable to admit he had, but they seemed to approve of the result enough so he felt reassured of his efforts.

 

Meanwhile Unikitty and Benny were already digging in and loving the tasty butter cookie dough flavor. Benny was highly amused by the blue diamond and spade ones as they made him think of spaceships.

 

"Who's Daniel?" Wyldstyle finally had to ask, as everyone seemed to gloss by the name and she felt like the only one who had noticed.

 

"That would be Good Cop. Since we were at... _odds_...all these years with you master builders, we never were properly introduced," Bad Cop held out a hand to her. "My given name is Danny."

 

She hesitated, and everyone now was paying attention, watching their exchange. "At odds is putting it lightly, but yea. That sounds nice." She smiled, took his hand and shook it. "So, Danny _and_ Daniel?"

 

He nodded, not stating he was trying to make sure people didn't think of him as 'bad' now that he was no longer working for Lord Business, and the name stigma sure didn't help. WyldStyle was perceptive and seemed to get the picture.

 

"Wait which one is Danny and which is Daniel?" Emmet pointed at him.

 

"I'm Danny, 'Good Cop' is Daniel." He stated, adjusting his sunglasses.

 

"Might take me a while to get a hang of that..." Emmet chuckled, eating another cookie.

 

"Well I get it!" Benny smiled, not so subtly showing off the diamond blue cookie he'd nibbled into a spaceship shape.

 

Princess Unikitty trotted over to Bad Cop and held out her hand too, "Nice to meet you, for real then." She bit her lip.

 

Bad Cop hesitated. He found it hard to look at her. He'd been the one responsible for her old kingdom crashing into the ocean. He slowly extended his hand and took hers, but then switched his glasses to have Good Cop look at her.

 

"N-N-nice to meet you P-princess." Daniel smiled warmly at her.

 

She seemed to relax more hearing Good Cop's voice. "Well I hope you have fun then!" She tried her best friendly tone, sparkles shooting out in all directions and everything, but indeed you could tell, there would be more to say between her and Danny at some point.

 

There was then suddenly a gasping from the crowd as a massive slide of clouds crashed into one end of the party. Thankfully there were enough master builders in the crowd to catch it all and make sure no one was hurt. From the top of the clouds where the spill had happened peered down a familiar peppered-haired older man.

 

"ACK...sorry! Sorry, my bad, haha." He laughed like it was no big deal. People glared at him and a few threw things . "HEY hey! Woah woah calm down! I'm here to help remember! Rebuilding and all that? HEY!" He dodged an apple, then scowled.

 

Danny and Daniel immediately stiffened hearing that voice. They knew that voice VERY well. They'd not heard it since 2 weeks ago...

 

"Business! I thought I told you to work on the east side!" Emmet called out, hands on hips.

 

"But Emmet buddy ol' pal, you really expect me to work way over then when all the action is over here? come'on!"

 

Wyldstyle rolled her eyes and muttered, "Remind us again why we didn't just throw him into a jail cel?"

 

"We need him to help rebuild, a lot of matter blocks are still tuned to his build signature after he sprayed them all with that special 'Kragle' potion." Emmet grumbled back to her.

 

Unikitty nodded sadly, sighing, "This is why I assigned you to keep an eye on him." She said.

 

They all walked to go take care of Mr. Business but noticed when they were missing a member of their party. They glanced back to see Daniel there frozen in place.

 

"Hey...Danny - I mean- Daniel? You okay?" Emmet came over.

 

Daniel was still in control, and was leaning all his weight on the cane. His throat had gone dry. It was hard to breathe.  Danny was desperately trying to take control for him, but he too was shaken enough to not be able to gain access to their hands to reach for his sunglasses.

 

Benny put a inquiring hand to the officer's shoulder, which triggered his muscles to go from rigid to full on collapse. He toppled over to the ground, shaking.

 

"Someone get some water!" Wyldstyle looked to Emmet mainly, who ran to get some. She and Benny kneeled down to help Good Cop. "Hey, hey it's okay. Talk to me Daniel."

 

Daniel could only stutter and he finally managed to slip off his glasses. Face bare, it was obvious it was Bad Cop talking when he spoke. It was jarring to see his eyes when he talked, and see the fear in the back of them. "I-I'm okay." He rasped, sitting up without Wyldstyle's help.

 

Emmet ran over with a glass of punch, "Sorry there wasn't any water..." He grimaced.

 

Danny felt highly uncomfortable with all the people around him, and everyone staring at him shaking like he was and looking not 100% in control. He should have just left Daniel in control of things. But...but Daniel was shaking even worse and he wanted to protect him instinctively.

 

Benny and Wyldstyle offered to help him up but he pushed away their hands, and managed on his own. "I told you I-I'm okay." He fixed his shirt and fumbled his sunglasses, getting them on finally.

 

"Bad Cop - I mean, Danny...It's okay. Lord Business makes all of us uncomfortable, even with him being all under surveillance and basically harmless now." Emmet said.

 

Benny struck Emmet a look like _'I'd not even use Lord Business's name you know!'_

Danny tensed again. But he sighed a deep breath then took the punch from Emmet's hand. "I just didn't expect him to be here, is all." He sipped the punch and tried calling to Daniel internally. He could feel how shaken he was, and how he was hiding inside him.

 

Emmet ran off to wrangle Lord Business, who he led off away from the party despite his complaining. Meanwhile, the others got the party back into swing and everyone got to mingling again. It seemed like Bad Cop wanted to be alone so they let him be.

 

The cops calmed down, sitting off to the side watching everyone like a wallflower.

 

Daniel piped up finally, _< W...why don't you g-g-go mingle?  >_

**< Do I look like the mingling type? >** Danny muttered back inside their head. **< Besides, did you forget I imprisoned and/or hunted down most of the people here? I doubt any of them want to talk to me. You can see how they are looking at me right now. >**

Danny could sense how much Daniel wanted to socialize. He missed interacting with others.

 

**< Why don't you go socialize? You think you can walk now?  >**

_< I t-t-think so, >_ Daniel replied.  He wanted Danny to make amends with people too though...

 

He switched with his counterpart, who with the help of the cane walked into the party goers. Unikitty came over to him when she saw him stumbling into the crowd. She picked him up with her magic and plunked him onto her back. It was easy then for him to socialize, as everyone wanted to talk to the Princess of course...and with Good Cop right there he could get into the conversation.

People seemed a lot more relaxed when it was Good Cop, with his cheerful smile and gentle voice. As the night wore on he forgot about his stuttering and shaky body and was just having fun getting to talk and laugh with everyone. It was the happiest he'd been since the accident.

Bad Cop curled up in his own little corner of their mind, taking solace in his counterpart's happiness. He didn't need him to protect him in a place like this, he knew he'd be safe there in the hands of their friends. Heh, friends. They had not had those in...well a long time. But did they really consider them both a friend? Or just Good Cop? He was pretty sure, it was only his other...better...half, they liked the company of.

 

Danny let himself drift off to nap amid the happy laughter of his counterpart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers and panic attacks are serious business. :( Also I made Princess Unikitty a centaur in this for human-fantasy-verse. Seemed fitting!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another 2 weeks has passed and Good Cop is sounding better - they even had their first non-nightmare dream since the incident. 
> 
> Though the cops have forgotten to visit their parents as often as they should. A lunch get together brings out things left unsaid.

_< Good mornin' buddy!  >_

 

"HHnnnn," Bad Cop moaned, blinking blearily at the crack of sunlight coming in through the covered window. It's cheery glow did not register as 'beautiful day' like it did to his partner. It read as 'fuck all I want to close my eyes'. He wasn't a morning person till he got his coffee.

 _< Wakey wakey s-sleepy head!>_ 

"You sound better and better," Danny yawned, voice husky. There was a creak as he sat up in bed, might have been the bed, but was most likely his back. His eyes were barely open as he glanced at the two pairs of glasses on the night stand. He grunted, not bothering to grab either of them just yet. He stretched his arms, attempting to wake himself up, then re-righted his ribbed white tank top, which had gone very askew in the night.

_  
<The n-nice dream last night helped too I think. I feel very rested!>_

 

"Ah...yea..." Danny flushed thinking about it.

 

The two of them _shared_ dreams. In them they most often appeared as two separate people. They might be off in separate parts of the dream for a lot of it, but it was always in the same ‘universe’, and they always ended up together at some point. Sometimes they were even able to hold little conversations through lucid dreaming.  Despite the disorientation of that, it was nice in that it was the only time they truly experienced seeing or touching each other.

 

Since 'the incident' they had been having one nightmare after another, generally flashbacks to around Taco Tuesday, but last night was pleasant in _comparison_. Danny recalled the dream - the beginning was a typical frustration 'late to work and forgot my pants' type of thing. But at the end when he came home from work, he walked in on Daniel, who was engaged in rather _private things_ with another party.

 

 _< I d-don't know who it was, I never dream of someone specific with 'sex' dreams, definitely someone I feel close to though. So rare for it to happen anyway. Was fun though, they were so cuddly!  I really miss cuddles...> _The overly-cheery-for-a-morning voice chimed in Danny's head.

 

"Glad you had fun...was a little awkward for me though. Thank god that can't happen in real life," Danny muttered with a chuckle, eyes attempting to open.

 

Danny wasn't a particularly _sexual_ person himself. He'd never fantasized about or had the urge to have sex with anyone.  Bad Cop wasn't against _closeness, s_ ometimes he wished very much he had someone to _cuddle_ with...but such things did not come easy for him, and sex outright was not something he found himself thinking about, lusting after, or missing in his life.  In fact he was pretty sure at least penetrative sex was NOT something he'd ever want to do with _anyone_.

Daniel was no _casanova._ He was the same as his counterpart, no one ever jumped out as 'attractive' to him.  He was just more socially open and able to get close enough to a few people over their life to find he _liked_ them romantically, and then go as far as to actually date them.  Daniel didn't mind if things went physically further with someone he trusted and cared about like that, but same as his brother, he did not find it something he was craving or missing in his life.  If a partner just wanted to hug and cuddle, that would be the best, in his opinion.

 

Daniel took over control for his sleepy counterpart, and sank into the bed with a happy sigh. He just wanted to snuggle around in the sheets, feeling cozy and warm. It felt so nice! "I'm sorry b-buddy, haha, and you are very right."

 

 **< Yea, you 're definitely chipper, >** Bad Cop yawned in his mind, getting lulled by his other half's comfortable snuggling and cheerful mood.

 

"Mmmhumm," Good Cop sighed, petting his hands down their body.

 

It took Danny a moment to realize what was going on as he was practically asleep again in his corner of their mind, but when he started hearing his other half whimpering softly to himself his consciousness blinked awake.

 

Good Cop masturbated more often than he did, and Bad Cop had no issue with this. Sometimes Daniel would feel guilty, being a little more physically open then his counterpart, but over their lives they had come to an understanding about it, like they did with everything else.  Yes they were two separate consciousnesses, but him and Daniel lived in a symbiotic balance, and in sharing a body were never ashamed or repulsed by anything the other did.  How could they? They took solace in each other's strengths, and respected each other's differences.  

For a time like this, Bad Cop laid back in his corner of their mind and took comfort in his counterpart's pleasure.  Usually only emotions spilled over their mental bond, but during certain _extremes_ so did a little physical feeling.  He could distantly feel their body tensing, toes curling, chest heaving. 

Good Cop finished and fell limp to the bed, moaning with parted lips.

Danny was taken by surprise when control was suddenly handed over to him. He could feel his pulse racing and the endorphins in their body. He paused, enjoying the feeling.  

 

 **< Ye did that on purpose didn't you. > **He said, sitting up on the side of the bed.

 

 _< I love sharing w-with you, you know that.  >_ Daniel said languidly.  

 

 **< Heh, I know.  >** Danny smiled, getting up and taking his sunglasses with him.

 

With the non- nightmare dream, and Daniel having felt well enough to masturbate, the first time he'd done so since his injuries, it set a nice tone for the morning. Danny was happy for every little milestone in his counterpart's recovery.  It meant that things were one step closer to their usual day to day way of life.  

Danny got some cereal, and more importantly, coffee. He perked up immediately, then got to his regimen of stretches and exercises. Pull ups on the doorframe bar, pushups, free weights. He'd toned down the routine from what it was _before_ , but by the end he still was sweating. He'd not quite consciously realized how much of his frustrations he used to pour into his workouts.  

Good Cop took over, only stumbling slightly as he took care of shaving, not cutting himself this time like he did a few days ago (thank god, thought Danny). He took a long, hot shower, singing random classic rock melodies as he did so and keeping tune pretty well.

 

All was right with the world when they were both content and working in harmony. Each doing things they enjoyed and taking solace in each other's strengths.

 

Just as they were stepping out of the shower, the phone rang. Danny hastily tied a towel around his waist and ran to the phone.   "Bad cop." He answered reflexively in what seemed a rehearsed, stiff fashion. "I mean, hello." He corrected in a softer tone.

 

"Hey son," An older man's voice on the other end chimed, "How ye doing?"

 

"Daddy, hey." Danny licked his lips in thought, "Doing fine, thanks...what is it?"

 

"You hadn't been by in almost a week and we were worried is all. Did you want to come by for lunch today?"

 

There was a pause, then, "Yes, we could do that."

 

"Great, we'll be waitin' with sandwiches!"

 

...

 

“They'll be happy to see you doing better,” Danny said to his counterpart as he got dressed.

 

 _< I think they'll be happy to see us  both doing b-better, > _He replied.

"You were the one who was hurt though..." Danny muttered softly to himself.

 

_< You were hurt too ya know,  >_

 

His hands fell from the task of buttoning their shirt, "Not like _you_ were."

 

_< Buddy, we have been over this -  > _

" **Look** , I - I _failed_ okay!? I - " Bad Cop was suddenly on edge, voice raised. He pinched the bridge of his nose and lowered his voice to continue, "I believed _everythin'_ Lord Business said. I believed the Master Builders were really going to upset some kind of balance, that the piece of resistance was some kind of _super weapon_ that could wipe us all out...that what we were doing was for the greater good and protection of the realms...and for ma and pa."

 

 _< Danny we  both believed it. D-don't forget that. I thought the o-order Business was implementin' was keeping people safe. I interrogated what I thought were d-dangerous, rogue Master Builders.  I w-was the master of making people trust me and spill information. I had the people skills. I sat t-there watchin' as L-Lord Business threw people into the t-t-think tank, and especially sat there as h-he...he - >_ His stuttering suddenly came back and he couldn't say it, but Danny knew exactly what he was referring to.

 

He was referring to all the times, especially late in the war, when Lord Business would lose his temper and take his anger out on Bad Cop. And it was _always_ Bad Cop, Danny always made sure of that, cause he could take it, Daniel couldn't. He wanted to protect his counterpart...

 

At first it was merely psychological abuse, slow and building, subtle like turning up the knob on a pot on the stove. Then it turned to things like leaning him over the desk and smashing his face into its cold hard surface, making him feel small and powerless. Then as Lord Business grew more power mad and closer to his final goals, he lost his temper more and more often like a spoiled child. In his specially fabricated power suit, he'd throw him into walls, against the window, and toss blocks of matter into him like bricks. He knew Bad cop was no Builder, that he couldn't deflect the matter even if he wanted to.

 

Bad Cop sighed, running his hand over a smattering of random scars across every muscle group, a reminder of some of the abuse he endured. "It was still mostly _me_. The one with...such a sense of duty."

 

He was keeping order and taking down chaos.   He'd felt so needed. So important. So _validated_ when he was praised and knew he did a job well done. He craved that rare praise from his superior. He couldn't be a Builder, but he could uphold the law and protect the greater good, _by any means necessary._ Even if that meant -

_< Ma and Pa have forgiven us, ye hear? And they are d-doing just fine.  >_

"Fine enough," Danny clenched his fists.

 

< _Fine as they c-can be. I'm sure they will improve. >_

 

Danny sighed once more , "I DO always wish I had your optimism, G."  
  
 _< I'm optimistic for the b-both of us buddy.  > _

 

 

...

 

Lunchtime rolled around, and Danny pulled up his motorcycle to the picture perfect country home of their parents. He clipped his helmet to his bike, and came up to knock on the door tentatively.

 

The door opened and he was warmly greeted by two gray haired figures there. After he gave them hugs, he switched with his counterpart and Daniel gave them even bigger hugs.

 

"Nice to see both of you." Ma cop smiled widely, closely inspecting her round spectacled son, "Your face is much better!"

 

"Thanks mum," Daniel smiled, his muscles not quite as lopsided as a week ago. The nerve damage was still obvious though.

 

"No cane?" Their father asked. He remembered the colorful one that WyldStyle had made for him. He also remembered being shocked when he heard she _wasn't_ a DJ.

 

"I...oh." Daniel looked to the motorcycle parked in the front yard, "I forgot it. B-but I think I can walk okay without it just inside t-the house."

 

"I wish I'd thought to make you one," Their mother fussed, "What a sweet girl to make that for you like that. She's very talented for her age."

 

"I'd not expect you y-to strain yourself ma." Daniel replied, eyes downtrodden, as he walked inside.

 

Daniel and Danny both sighed internally thinking about that fateful day when Lord Business had made Danny use his Kragle potion on his own parents. It was really only intended to be sprayed on matter, so that it could not be rearranged without Lord Businesses approval. He wanted total control of _everything_. Total _perfection_.

 

"I've been able to a lot better recently, actually." Their father smiled, "As I heard others who got sprayed with that _Kragle_ stuff have been getting their building abilities back, I figure we should be back to normal soon too." He knew it was a sore subject for their son, but he had to mention the optimistic side that he was sure he'd regain all his building abilities in the near future, and hoped that would make Danny feel better.

 

Daniel made eye contact with him but did NOT look at his father's obvious ailment from the Kragle incident. He'd lost his leg...where the Kragle had been most concentrated by his feet. He'd violently reacted to it somehow. He was now sporting a bionic one that Metalbeard had designed with Wyldstyle's help.

 

  
"That's w-wonderful to hear daddy!" Daniel smiled through the pain, "You do seem to be feeling b-better, I kin tell." He glanced at Ma, seeing her sigh. She must not have gotten her abilities back yet. "You will soon Ma, I know it." He licked his lips. "And, Danny thinks so too."

 

"Thanks son," She lifted her smile for him, happy knowing if he could get better so could she, so she could be strong for him too. "Can't Danny-boy tell me himself?" She teased carefully, trying to draw out her other son (and mentally checking that she used the right name for which, since they had told her they were trying to use their given name again). Every time they had come over Danny always hid much as he could.

 

Good Cop paused like he was listening. After a hesitation, he flipped open the aviators from his front pocket and switched their glasses.

 

"Hey," Bad Cop muttered, coming over and sitting at the kitchen table. Pa was just putting down plates and placed a BLT in front of Danny.

 

"Nice to see you son." Ma smiled, sitting down too.

 

Danny fidgeted his hands and caught a wiff of the sandwich. The bacon smelled amazing. "Our favorite...thanks." He managed a smile.

 

"Veggies are from the neighbor's garden too, they keep foisting them on us as they can't eat'em all." Pa chuckled, easing into his chair, his bionic leg giving a light _wirring_ sound from the weight shift.

 

Danny was hungry but his stomach was doing flips. In previous visits they'd only discussed the incident once before, and that was way back when Good Cop was still very hurt, so most of the talk was about him. However, his parents had made it clear they forgave him, that they loved him, both him and Daniel. It still did not make his pain and guilt disappear overnight though...

 

"Sounds lovely." He kept up the managed smile.

 

"When do you go back to work?" Ma asked.

 

"Little less than two weeks..." He replied, poking at the sandwich.

 

"We're already at the precinct doing paperwork, the chief says we don't have to do fieldwork if we don't want to, but you know us, can't just sit around." Pa answered, smiling.

 

"Already? But..." Danny seemed shocked he was still on medical leave but his older parents were already back at work.

 

"We're going stir crazy just sitting around. Seeing all the rebuilding and the walls breaking down, we want to do our part!" His mother said.

 

"I mean I know you two were - are.... _Master Builder_ s and all, but it's okay to rest." He bit his lip like he had more to say but didn't want to bring it up.

 

"Son," She continued, "To put it simply, when we saw how you had no building ability growin' up, we, well, we thought it'd just make you feel worse, to tell you."

 

Oh, the flood gates had been opened.

 

"I kin' handle that part Ma! But - but when I found out you two were part of the group of people we thought were inadvertently causing the _apocalypse_ , I didn't even know what to do! It...it didn't help that I found out when President Business _hauled_ you guys in out of nowhere and put me on the spot..." He put a hand to his face, setting his glasses ajar momentarily.

 

The room fell silent, then Pa spoke up, "We know son, and we're sorry."

 

"We shouldn't have kept it from you so long. In fact we were going to tell you, but that was right around the time Mr. Business started instilling all the rules, so we laid low."

 

"You don't have to apologize to me; it's me that should be doing that..." Bad Cop whispered.

 

"If we had told you, earlier on, what would you have done?"

 

Danny look up at him like he'd stabbed him in the chest.

 

"Son, I didn't mean it like _that_."

 

"I'd have done everythin' in my power to protect you of course! Keep Lord Business from finding out! I mean, and maybe tried to understand, maybe I'd have realized sooner that all of the 'evidence' Lord Business had against the Master Builders was a load of shit. Cause I _trust_ you two, everyone else was just ...names on paper...another face in the lineup...”

 

"Mr. Business isn't much at designing or building anything but blocky robots, but he sure did get pretty far with those, and held a lot of power cause of it, we know."

 

Danny was slumped in his chair, brain wracked with guilt and re-playing over and over the night of _the incident_. Lord Business hauling in his parents, revealing they were Master Builders in hiding, questioning his loyalties, confusing him, threatening him...Daniel and him _fighting_....

  
  
**_< If they are part of the secret Master Builders society then they are part of the conspiracy!> _ **

**_<_ ** _We can't do it, it's our parents! **>**_

**< But they are Master Builders!>**

<I know but - they are good people!   They'd not want to hurt anyone or cause chaos, yea?>

< **Then why did they hide it from us our whole lives?! >**

_< I don't know! I...I just don't KNOW okay?! But we CAN'T, this is wrong! Somethin’ is very wrong with everythin’!>_

_<_ **You saying everythin’ we worked for the last 8 years was wrong? >**

<I..I don't know...I don't know anymore! >

**< I...I don't want to hurt them either but - It's our  job man! And maybe....we need to accept that maybe our parents aren't who we thought they were.>**

_< NO I - I can't do it, they're innocent!  >_

 

 

 **_You're a bad son, you're a bad son, you're a BAD son._ ** _**You doubted your parents, doubted their character, followed your boss so blindly...**_

****

 

Danny's face was practically in his sandwich by this point, hands digging into his hair on the back of his head with his elbows on the table. He wasn't quite at crying yet, but was about as close as you could be without outright breaking down.

 

"Danny?" Pa asked.

 

Ma stood up to go to him, looking very concerned.

 

"I - I gotta go...here's Good Cop - " He choked out, his glasses clattering to the table as he hastily took them off, leaving Daniel there in his place, shivering visibly and looking wide eyed at their mother.

 

"Oh son," She said with a lump in her throat, reaching for the round glasses in his front pocket and putting them on for him, then holding his face in her hands.  

 

Daniel was not immune to Danny's emotions, and the night of the incident was just as traumatic a memory for him as it was for his counterpart.   He may not have been the one who gave the order to take his parents away to the Kragle chamber, but he was the one who had felt at the time that he let them down, especially when their boss called them weak because of him, that he was holding his counterpart back...the words 'weak' and 'useless' echoing in his head as he was held down by robots.

 

Danny had switched with him, trying to protect him, but Lord Business forced him to come out...

 

"Mummy," He sighed, the tears that had been welling up in their eyes finally falling, "We're so sorry...and Danny he...he didn't mean to run away...he just..."

 

"Shush now, stop that..." She cooed, petting his hair, hoping her more troubled son knew she was trying to comfort both of them.

 

Pa stayed seated where he was to his son's right, but reached out his hand to his shoulder.

 

There was a period of time where Daniel just had to cry it out, basically doing it for both of them, even as Danny was curled up in the farthest corner of their mind he could go. Ma pulled up her chair and let him lean into her arms.

 

"You know we forgive you, both of you, we've told you that."

 

Daniel hiccuped out an _'I know but - '_ then went back to trying to stop crying.

 

"It'll be okay, time will make it okay."

 

Another minute passed and Daniel was finally quieting down, accepting an offered tissue from his father and swallowing back the sadness. He smiled a little, but his hands were shaking softly like the nerve damage still affecting him got momentarily worse again.

 

"Y..you should eat your sandwich before it gets cold." His Pa smiled softly.

 

"It _does_ smell really good." He laughed dolefully, biting his lip.

 

He picked it up, hands steadying slightly. He took a bite and melted.  It WAS really good. He managed to say so even with his mouth full.

 

The tone in the room lightened as everyone actually got to eating lunch. Daniel tried calling to his counterpart, asking if he wanted to try some of this amazing sandwich.  

 

He got no answer.

 

 _< Hey come'on...please?  >_ He tried again with humorous teasing this time, _< You know you wantttt toooo. It's got just the right amount of mayo on it and I know you are picky about that just like I ammm.  >_

 

He could feel him back there somewhere...was he...was he still crying?

 

**< ...  >**

 

 _< Danny, buddy...hey...  >_ He put down the half of the sandwich he was saving for him.

 

Ma and Pa looked up; they could tell something was up. They'd been around their son long enough to know when they were having words with each other in there.

** < I - I don't deserve it, any of it. You or Ma or Pa or...>**

 

_< B-Buddy please I know I - I put on this good facade but I'm not forgettin' everythin’just like that you know. Now I'm just trying to have a nice lunch with our parents, yea? I want you to be happy...  >_

 

**< Happy is your job. My job is makin' people miserable, remember? >**

 

_< That is NOT true. I have SEEN you h-happy, you look  great when you're happy.>_

 

 **< ...  >** Self loathing as he was right then Bad Cop couldn't help but slowly get broken down by his counterpart, his happiness was damn contagious.

 

"Now you gonna eat this damn sandwich or not!?" He blurted, out loud that time, unwittingly.

 

The parents couldn't help but burst out laughing, as they could see that serious look on their son's face but then when he came out with THAT it just broke the tension so fast.

 

Daniel flushed realizing he'd said that out loud. He couldn't help but chuckle a little too.

 

Danny too, laughed, once. Okay maybe twice.

 

**< Okay okay... >**

 

Danny reached up and took off Daniel's glasses, placing them next to his sunglasses on the table top. It was weird to see his face plain, but it was not the first time he'd done that while at home.

 

"That you, Danny-boy?" His Pa smirked, making sure.

 

"Hey pa," He said huskily in his usual tone, and didn't smile back, but he wasn't scowling either. He picked up the sandwich and took his first bite.

 

Oh, Daniel wasn't _kidding_ , it was really damn good BLT.

 

"Good?" Ma asked, expectant.

 

Danny made sure to chew and swallow before replying, "Damn good."

 

"It's the home grown vegetables from the neighbor’s for sure, fresh veggies always give it that extra somethin’." Pa nodded.

 

“See, you should to come by more often,” Ma grinned, “I know you can’t resist my cooking!”

 

Danny garnered a small smile that time, “We’ll try to Ma.”

 

…

 

“Cookies too? You know Daniel bakes,” Danny said as his mother handed him a plastic take-out container of their favorite cookies they both actually agreed upon, soft chocolate crackles.

 

“Well, with him still a bit shaky I wasn’t sure how much he was doing his baking.”

 

“True,” Danny nodded, “He’s been doing alright though. I’m keepin’ an eye on him.”

 

“Such a good boy,” Ma straightened his collar and patted his chest.

 

“He’s a grown man dear, don’t gotta fuss like that,” Pa chuckled.

 

Danny didn’t respond to that but put the cookies in their saddle bag and clipped his helmet on. “Hope…you two feel better soon.” He choked out.

 

“Thank you dear, you too.” She replied, eyes warm.

 

 

As he drove home, Bad Cop’s chest still felt heavy, even with the reconciling at lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cop family feels abound. ;u; Hope you liked all the slice of life stuff, I like just exploring how GC and BC do their day to day things, being their 'arrangement ' is so unique.
> 
> Also I wanted to make it clear how I'm writing them - They are BOTH demisexual, GC just masturbates more often. Sexuality is a spectrum and they both fall in gray areas. BC is not outright repulsed by sex, he just doesn't crave it with others. If he got close to someone emotionally and clicked romantically he might get some sexual feelings - it just so happens only GC has been able to do this thus far. (in this fic's canon he has has dated/had varying degrees of sex with maybe 3 people, in their entire 38 years of living.) 
> 
> They balance each other out and take comfort in one another's differences. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two days to Good Cop Bad Cop starting their new Chief of Police position...the cops ready themselves for the big day, but get an unexpected surprise.

**< That's it, come'on...  >**

 

Danny was coaxing his counterpart with encouragement as they stood on the firing range. They were due to take over the police force of Bricksburg in two days, which was now actually run by humans and not Lord Businesses robots. Good Cop was not at 100% but he was well enough that they could go back to work effectively alongside his partner, the doctors even thought so, and had been very impressed with his motor skill recovery thus far.

 

Though the medical leave had been for their combined _emotional_ benefit not just Good Cop's physical recovery.

 

Bad Cop wasn't sure he was at 100% either, if you included such an aspect. He thought getting back to work would help. Give him something to focus on. He'd been taking care of Good Cop the last 6 weeks, making sure he didn't stumble and hurt himself, aiding in anything he needed...not to mention talking through their shared nightmares, which were thankfully easing up in frequency.

But that task was almost done. His partner was back and able to take the helm without falling and hurting himself at any moment, and now Danny needed a new mission. Something they could hopefully focus on _together_.   

Danny knew his other half would pull more weight on the field as he fully recovered. He was anticipating with how things were calmer now, and not _chasing down_ people all the time for the likes of someone like Lord Business...Daniel would most likely be doing the lion's share of duty with all the public relations work. Smiling and talking to reporters, explaining the new and improved police force, and how they planned to run things now alongside master builders.

For the best really, no need to have all those former master builders he hunted down seeing his surly face all the time, yea? ...

 

A cascade of rounds _zapped_ from their laser gun, Daniel aiming best he could. He hit the target a _few_ times. He was having most trouble with the recoil messing him up between shots.

 

**< Not bad not bad. You're almost there...  >**

_< Thanks buddy... > _Daniel replied silently, knowing he was being nice. His aim was pretty terrible at the moment. _ <You were always a better shot anyway, especially under pressure. >_ He replied, sounding proud of his other half's ability in that area.

 ** _< Doesn't mean I'll let ye slack off.  >_** Danny replied.

 _< Of course not.  >_ Daniel nodded, checking the power cell on their gun. They'd been at it a while. He changed the clip with one in their holster, then brought it up to take aim again. No way he'd be on the job and out of practice with self defense.

**< Take a break after this one though, you're getting tired.  >**

_< I'm okay buddy, but thanks. I'll do just  two more. >_

**< Okay okay...  >**Bad Cop replied, keeping watch but hanging back and letting Good Cop concentrate.

 

_Zap zap zap zap!_

_..._

 

Danny took over when they were done, giving his partner a rest.  He strode through the precinct locker room to go change into fresher street clothes for the ride home. He passed by some of the new officers the master builders had inducted. He was told he'd get to personally train them, assign lead deputies, and get rid of any he found not suitable for the job. He was glad for the confidence they were putting in him, that they trusted him to do this. Guess Emmet really did put in a good word for them.  

 

The others had been supportive despite his standoffishness...during his leave they had gotten house calls from them. He thought about Benny stopping by with snacks (and talk their ears off about new spaceship designs for a few minutes at the doorstep), Emmet coming by to see how they were feeling and giving updates on rebuild progress and barrier wall deconstruction. Wyldstyle came by when he was at his parent's house the other day to check on his Pa's bionic leg, to see that the design was holding up alright. Unikitty sent a late thank you note for the cookies, and it even included some baking supplies for Daniel - rainbow sprinkles and sugars. Good Cop was ecstatic of course and swore he'd make her something with them for next time.

 

The cops loved to hear about the relevant current events the others brought to them, but Danny especially was still not very comfortable with the sudden surge of social interactions with people he not so long ago was hunting and throwing into the think tank.

 

Danny caught his reflection in a tall, thin mirror near his locker, and he stopped a moment as he undressed with these thoughts running through his mind. He could handle the various scars on his torso from Lord Business's temper tantrums, but it was the light scarring on his temples, mostly on the right side, that he always, always tried to ignore - had basically blocked from his mind.

 

The place where the electrodes had gone.

 

Him and Daniel talked at length, and they always came to the same conclusion; that they were misled, manipulated, and were being given a second chance. Daniel said they should not waste that, and that they could make up for their mistakes, go beyond them...

 

It seemed so easy for Good Cop to swallow this new world.

But Bad Cop still had a tightness in his throat.

 

Danny realized he'd let his mind wander off as he stood there half dressed in an alone corner of the locker room.  A young, green-horn looking officer in a training uniform was now standing not too far behind him, staring at him like he was intimidated to be in his presence. The young man was cursing internally that his locker happened to be so close.

 

Bad Cop cleared his throat and finished slipping on his fresh undershirt, giving the other officer a professional air from behind his imposing looking aviators. "So - what's your name cadet?"

 

"B-Barrington sir! Or just Barry..." He answered quickly, trying to shake the feeling. He tried to think of some way to ease his nerves, and then mentioned, "You...you actually sort of know my brother. Larry the Barista? Owner of that big coffee place on main street?"

"Ah. Yes I know _of_ him." Danny replied, zipping up his jacket, "I... didn't know he had a brother?"

"I'm the younger one, yea." Barry fidgeted his hands, then picked up his duffel bag to stop them.

Danny could see how nervous the boy was and he attempted a smile. Though with the kid already intimidated by Bad Cop's reputation, his forced smile was less than comforting. Danny's face fell when he saw it only made the kid stiffen up more. Why did he even bother.

 _< Your 'resting bitch face' isn't helping buddy,  >_ Daniel chimed in teasing him.

 **< My _what_?  >** Danny did a double take. **< You're the one with a cheery smile so easily, I can't do it even when I try...  >**

 _< You DO have a nice smile when you are not feeling so awkward and under pressure, give yourself some credit, >_ Daniel was reassuring. _< Why don't you ask him to bring some doughnuts to the first day based on who his brother is?  >_

 

Danny decided to try his partner's advice, "Well, cadet, then you better be bringin' some doughnuts to the first day then, eh? Or does havin' a barista for a brother not come with those perks?"

 

"OH! I...umm yea I actually could...he does give me a big discount." Barry relaxed a little.

"That's a good lad," Danny was loosening up a bit too, so he was then able to say, "I like to run a tight ship, but as you all are aware of my _previous track record_ , know, things aren't like that anymore, understood?"

"O-okay."

Bad Cop raised an eyebrow like he was expecting something else on the end on that.

"I mean, okay sir! Yes sir." Barry smiled, nervously, but happily.

Danny smiled, a far better smile then earlier, "Better. My partner and I look forward to seein' you in the starting lineup."

"Partner?"

"Good Cop. Though you can call him Chief Daniel...and you are also welcome to call me Chief Danny, long as you don't forget the 'sir.'" He put his things into his designated locker and closed the door, the sound of the metal resonating as it latched.

"OH oh right! And yes sir!" Barry stood up straighter to nod in understanding.

 

Bad Cop removed his glasses, switching them out. Good Cop smiled his that sunny way that was uniquely his, his face was mostly even at this point, though there was still a slight indication of nerve damage, "It was nice to meet you cadet. Have a good day!" He gave a little salute-wave and walked out.

Barry did a double take. Yea everyone 'knew' about Bad Cop's 'Good Cop' side by hearsay, but you didn't see him all that often before when he was out chasing master builders for Lord Business. That had been the first time Barry had seen him - though his brother would tell him tales of when Bad Cop came in to get coffee from the shop he'd also cheerily order lots of croissants. That must have been Good Cop.   Seemed like a totally different person.

 

Barry gave a bewildered smile back, "Thank you sir!"

 

...

 

It was the next afternoon. The cops had been sitting at home all day, intently reading over profiles of the new cadets. There were multiple cups of finished coffee, tea, and hot chocolate covering the coffee table. Danny was currently at the reigns and had his feet up on the ottoman, leaned back on the couch with little organized piles of papers to either side.

 

**< What you think of this lad?  >**

_< I am a little unsure of how being a dog trainer made him suitable for the Master Builders to pick him as a patrol cop.  >_

**< Not unless we are training a K-9 unit or something.  >**

_< HEY that's not a bad idea!  >_

**< You just want to play with the dogs.  >** Danny smirked.

_< That is 100%...errr...75% NOT true.  >_

"Heh," Danny chuckled out loud and reached for his current cup of coffee.

 

He was about to take a sip when there was a knock at the door.

 

He grumbled for the interruption wondering who it could be. He got up, straightened his pants quickly and threw on his jacket so he wasn't answering the door in an undershirt.

The door was opened, and there behind it was the bouncy little blue-clad spaceman. His helmet on and everything (like usual), though his visor was up so he could actually speak clearly.

 

"Good Afternoon! Umm...Daniel, right?" Benny seemed unsure.

 

"Danny." Bad Cop corrected, though he did not have any glasses on at that moment so it might be hard to tell for most until he talked. He felt at his face like just realizing this, he was in such a rush to get a shirt he forgot them. It was usual for them to not wear any when switching a lot at home in private, but so strange to not have them on when talking to others. Strange, but not taboo, so he recomposed and continued "Daniel is my partner, Good Cop."

 

"Oh I know that, I have your names straight by now. I just wasn't sure as you aren't wearing _any_ glasses and I'm not used to seeing _your_ eyes so I thought of Daniel first." He chuckled, still surprised the cop was barefaced.

"It's...fine...umm did ye need somethin'?" He glanced at the cooler on the ground under the floating man's feet with confusion.

"AH, well, you go back to work tomorrow right?" Benny jumped down to pick it up, it seemed heavy like things were in it, but he was still able to float with it in his hands, "Emmet reminded me. I decided to come over and ask if I could give you ....a little party of celebration or something? I told Emmet _everyone_ surprising you might be too much so they just sent this stuff over for me to give to you."

 

"What?" Danny blinked like even the idea of a surprise party made him tense. And they thought about even doing such a thing for him and Daniel?

 

 _< Awww how sweet!  >_ Daniel chimed from the back of his mind, he'd been paying attention the whole time.

 

"A...alright." Bad Cop was still a little shell-shocked.

 

Benny asked tentatively,

 

"May I... come in?"

 

...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cops have their first house guest in...forever.

Chapter 5

 

"May I... come in?"

 

Bad Cop hesitated.

 

They had accepted snacks from the spaceman before, and he had even been kind enough to give them rides to center city earlier that week for preliminary meetings at the precinct, because spaceship was faster than motorcycle to go that far. However, they had never invited him _in_.

 

They had never invited _anyone_ in. Their new home had been a very private space thus far. It was kind of a sanctuary. Good Cop's recovery had been hard on both of them and Danny especially wanted the privacy. The sudden decision to break that wall of privacy overwhelmed him.

 

 _< Aw Danny let him in or I will.  >_ Good Cop piped up, _< The guys wanted to do something nice for us, we should accept their kindness. > _

**< I just wasn't expectin' a house guest all of a sudden -  >**

_< I know Buddy, but I’m better now, and would be comfortable with it. >_

Danny decided to let his counterpart take care of it as he wasn't sure what to do at that moment and he didn't want to come off as rude.

 

Benny watched as Bad Cop's demeanor changed and he smiled warmly, even with the slight lag on the right side of his face. He stood aside to let him in and said kindly, "Sure buddy! Come on in."

 

Benny stared for a moment, and realized that must be Daniel now. Even without the aid of their changing eyewear they read as two very different people, especially by their voices. He was not fully used to their whole, _unique_ condition. Heck none of them had spent a ton of time around the cops, except in the moments they had been running _away_ from them during Lord Business's rule, but Benny had no issue with it besides wanting to understand it better.

 

He also tried not to stare at the scars on the sides of the cop's head – he didn’t know what they were from but as he’d never seen him without his helmet till the past few weeks, they sure were new to him. Benny had no doubt he had other scars, being in his line of work and all.

 

The astronaut smiled and nodded with thanks as he floated inside.  He glanced about like he'd been let into a secret hideout. It was sparsely decorated, as they had just moved in six weeks ago. The walls were a muted blue, the floor thinly carpeted. It was a small, standalone house down a dirt driveway, along one of many country roads of the sprawling suburbs outside Bricksburg. Emmet had fixed it up for them like the Master Builder he was, but it still had the charm of an older building.

 

Ben put the cooler on the kitchen table, and got to unpacking it. Daniel came over and watched intently. Danny too was paying attention from his corner of their mind, curious, and glad he had his partner again to ease such a situation.

 

First came a bottle of expensive whiskey and a bottle of plum wine, then a box of mini chocolate dipped croissants. Last came a small cake in its own container so the decorated top didn't get mushed. The top read _'Welcome back Cheifs!'_ in pink sparkly letters with lots of rainbow sprinkles.  

 

The cops hesitated a moment, a little overwhelmed by all this. But Good Cop started, breaking the silence, "Lemme guess, the cake is from Unikitty?"

 

"Haha correct-o." The spaceman confirmed, smiling.

 

"And the whiskey and wine...?"

 

"Wyldstyle and Emmet, respectively. Though Metalbeard chipped in gold to buy it."

 

"And the croissants are from you?"

 

"That's right!" Ben nodded, placing the empty cooler on the kitchen counter. "You like them, yea? Emmet told me he'd seen you eating them a lot."

 

They had been their enemy for so long. To think now they were getting them presents was, well...shellshock. Daniel looked a little choked up as he replied, "I love croissants, yes. Benny this is all really nice of ye guys. You didn't have to..."

 

"I know we were running away from you guys for years, but, you were under orders from the elected president, and also did think we were dangerous terrorists," Benny laughed nervously. "Business had been lying to everyone, especially you, about what master builders were about. After what he did to you guys on Taco Tuesday, and then when you helped us take him down...well...hate doesn't fix things. If we can give Lord B a second chance we damn well can give you guys one too."

 

The cops had known Benny for mostly being bouncy and over enthusiastic, to see him so serious was new to them. Not unwelcomed just, surprising.  
  
They reflected momentarily. They had done terrible things. President Business had been, well, the _president_. He was the law, and they upheld the law. What he said had to be what was best for everyone as a whole, yes? Order and a stop to chaos seemed like a good idea at first. They had followed so blindly, justified every word he said and everything they did as that extension of his law. Rationalized the increasing abuse they endured in the final year or so, numbed themselves to it, felt trapped and isolated…  
  
Lord business had wanted the builders alive for his think tank, and Daniel and his partner were careful to intimidate and pursue non lethally, but occasionally there were casualties in the hunt and capture process, or the occasional melting room malfunction (they had mainly used it for intimidation).

 

Only at the very end did they realize how far they'd gone and how out of control Business had become. Only when it was too late.

 

They knew they had a lot to make up for.

 

But every journey starts with a single step.

 

"You're the _true_ chief of police now; you're going to show people you guys really do want to uphold justice, _real_ justice, yea?" Benny looked at him seriously. He was indeed speaking for the whole core group of master builders right then.

 

Good cop felt himself choke up, he also felt his counterpart at the back of their mind, his sentiment the same and trying to hide it.

 

 **< We sure as darn hell will.  >** Danny said, feeling he especially did not deserve such a second chance...

 _< Of course we will Buddy.  >_ Daniel confirmed, full of determination.

 

Daniel swallowed, nodding. "Yea, we will. We sure as hell will."

 

Benny nodded with resolve, "Well then, we going to celebrate or what?" He laughed, trying to lighten the mood. He wanted to see that the old henchmen of Lord B knew how to relax like normal people too.

Daniel picked up the whiskey and looked it over, "I know Danny will be happy about this one, heh. I'll probably like that sweet wine better, though I'm not above a mixed drink."

 

 **< It'd be a darn shame to mix anything with _that_ ,** > Bad Cop chimed in with a whistle in the back of Daniel's mind.

 

"Yes he definitely approves." Good Cop mentioned out loud grinning at Benny. He was glad Danny was loosening up to having a guest in their home.

 

Benny was pleased that they liked the gifts, "Glad to hear it! I'll be sure to tell the guys for ya." He floated for a moment like unsure of what to do next. He wanted to offer to have a drink with him and share the cake but he didn't want to impose. He knew they might still want their privacy.

 

"Don't run off yet, we definitely need help with this cake. Me and Danny can't eat it all...we are still one person physically and I eat enough sweets as it is," Daniel chuckled, heading to the cabinet for a knife. He was excited to try it, homemade cake was the best!

 

Benny perked, happy he was being invited to stay. He watched Good cop expertly cut three neat pieces out of the cake. The inside was a pink with chocolate crunchies, the outside was blue-colored butter crème frosting. Daniel put a croissant on each plate with the cake, and then led Benny to the living room.

 

The spaceman wavered as Good Cop pushed aside all the empty cups and moved the papers to set down the plates. "I wasn't interrupting, was I...?"

 

"It was time for a break anyway," Good Cop stated, quickly taking the dirty cups back to the kitchen and throwing them in the sink.

 

Ben took a seat politely and waited for him to return.

 

"You want whiskey or wine?" He heard Daniel's voice call from the kitchen. Yea, still Daniel's voice. Was Bad Cop hiding from him?

 

"Umm...wine I guess. I do not usually drink something that hard straight - unless you got something like coke to mix it with. I’ll have both if you have the soda on hand."

 

He watched as Good Cop came back and put down glasses with ice, one with coke, and then two wine glasses. He picked up one of the pairs of glasses on the table, placing the aviators on his previously bare face.

 

"A damn shame I tell you." Danny muttered, uncapping the whiskey and pouring it into the coke for Ben, then some for himself straight.

 

Ah there he was! He finally came out. Benny huffed playfully. He could sense teasing in the other's voice. He was not sure what to do at first, so he tried teasing back, like he would with his other friends. "Well I'm sorry I prefer not to burn off my throat, thank you very much!"

 

He clammed up after he said it. He wasn't so comfortable around Bad Cop even with trying to work through his trepidation. Danny was hard to read and it wasn't just the mirrored aviators. Benny wasn't quite sure about how to act around him. Last thing he wanted to do was insult him or something. He seemed quick to switch out with his other half earlier, like he had been avoiding him. He thought perhaps it was guilt, and that was understandable. But Benny had made it clear him and the other master builders were willing to forgive if he wanted to make up for what he did for Lord Business. He didn't need to hide.

 

Danny took a look at the wine bottle, seeing it was a screw top. That made it easier at least. He was not utterly comfortable around Benny either, so their awkwardness was mutual as he poured the sweet wine into the remaining two glasses. He took a seat on the armchair cattycorner to their guest, giving an attempted smile through his uneasiness.

 

"I'm sorry, that I did not say thank you me-self. Do tell the others, thanks from _both_ of us..."

 

Benny nodded, picking up the mixed coke and raising it tentatively. Bad Cop took the offer and clinked his glass, and they both took a sip (if you could call Danny's gulp a 'sip').

 

This made Benny smile like he'd made some kind of basic connection with Good Cop's elusive other half, and for a second he nearly floated off his seated position on the couch. Though when he looked up next there was Daniel, round glasses and all. Wow they were fast with the glasses switching! He had picked up a wine glass and wanted _his_ toast too.

 

"Don't forget me now!"

 

Benny laughed and toasted with him. "Do I need to do everything twice with you two?"

 

"No not everythin', haha." He beamed, amused at how Benny was addressing them.

 

"Okay now I need to try this cake!" Benny took his plate into his lap.

 

…

...

 

"A spaceship _motorcycle_?" Danny raised an eyebrow. He was now halfway through his own piece of cake. Daniel had finished his own in short time. Danny was not as much into sweets as his partner, but he did come to appreciate them because he was always sampling Good Cop's baking. The cake _was_ good...he liked the crunchy chocolate bits best.

 

Talk between them had gone from the business-like topic of Benny chatting about plans for a new transport system between the realms, to a more casual topic of hobbies.

 

Daniel talked about his love for baking and painting. Danny said he enjoyed working out and practicing karate. They both liked to read and watch movies together.

 

Benny said he liked to play videogames, go swimming, restore old electronics, and of course, build spaceships.

 

They got on the _'spaceship motorcycle'_ topic when Danny had mentioned their motorcycle and how he liked just riding it for pleasure - especially the rolling hills of the countryside.  

 

"Yea! Spaceship that zips real fast over the ground, sounds exciting, doesn't' it?" Benny said before popping another bite of cake in his mouth.

 

"If your idea of exciting is hittin' speeds enough to liquefy ye skull even if ye are wearing a helmet, then sure," Danny chuffed.

 

"Awww come'on that won't happen cause of the inertial dampers," Benny waved a hand.

 

Danny didn't even remotely know what those were, but it sounded technical enough. "The what?"

 

Benny seemed more buzzed at this point then the cops, who could hold their liquor better. Being taller and having more muscle mass was in their favor, even if they didn’t hit the bottle hard all that often. The alcohol _did_ grease the social gears at least, more so for Bad Cop, who was making his best effort to talk to their guest and not let Good Cop do all the social work.

 

Even in his tipsy state, Benny went on to rattle off specs about suspension and steering and what kinds of special matter he used to make warp engines.

 

Danny had heard Benny talk about spaceships before but it was like this was the first time he really _listened_.   Even with his mind a little fuzzy he soaked in the complexity of what Benny was saying.

 

"You really know your stuff kid...not that I could confirm it, heh, that's not my area of expertise at all." Bad Cop fingered his plate, "No offense, but you...just pegged me as a little scatterbrained before."

 

"I make _spaceships_ for a livin' dude, you think I'm an _idiot or somethin_?" Ben's speech was gently slurred, but he was all smiles and giggles.

 

"No I...I don't think you are an _idiot_." Danny confirmed, putting down his fork. "I'm sorry, if I ever put that air about me."

 

"I'm really enthusiastic, I get'cha. Also I got a baby face I knooow," Benny took the chocolate dipped croissant from his plate and kicked off his space boots, bringing his feet up onto the couch and spreading out on his side. He nibbled at it happily.

 

"How old are you, might I ask?" Danny was genuinely curious.

"34."

 _< I was guessing 27!  >_ Daniel said to his counterpart, keeping up with the conversation.

"I was thinkin' 30, and only cause I knew you can't be _too young_ with all your know how and line’a work," Danny replied.

"And how old are you...two?" Benny corrected himself, enjoying the croissant.

"Goin' on 39 soon..." Danny stated like he was not looking forward to hitting 40, like it meant he was that step closer to 50. He eased back into the armchair.

"Pffttt you guys look great." Benny waved a hand loosely like papping at something in mid air, “Only your graying hair really gives you away.”

 

Danny was not a vain man but he took the compliment in stride even if it was from a drunk little space engineer. He unconsciously stroked a hand through his gently grayed temples."Thank ye." His lips twisted up and he chuckled.

 

"Hey you going to eat that croissant or not?" Benny pointed at the one on the cop's plate.

 

Benny watched as Danny took off his sunglasses and replaced them.

 

"That's mine don't you even _think_ about it!" Daniel said.

"Pffttttt!" Benny almost snorted, bursting out laughing.

Daniel took a sip of wine purposefully, and then picked up the croissant waving it in front of Benny like ' _get it if you can!'_

" 'ey don't TEASE me with it if you are gonna eat it!" Benny tried to grab it, floating off the couch.

 

Good Cop was happily fuzzed with the warmth of alcohol and extra giggly as he successfully kept it away from their guest, eating it quickly a second later when Benny tried harder to get it.

 

Benny burst out laughing again and fell to the couch, like gravity kicked in for him randomly.  

"Oh damn this is GOOD." Daniel savored it. "You'll have to tell me where you got them!"

"Little place at the spaceport! I think they are new." Benny wiped away a tear and re-righted himself on the couch with a groan.

"Hggnnn," Daniel purred. Him and croissants were like Bad Cop and fancy coffee.

"Yeaaa no more for me," Benny laughed, gesturing to his empty glasses. They had both had seconds.

 

"You aren't flying home like that, are ye?" Daniel said seriously as he could with how warm his belly felt.

 

"Wha- no..no...umm..." Benny bit his lip. He'd not thought this through very much had he?

"Well, we're not far gone as you haha, but we _are_ quite buzzed. We can't drive you either."

 **< Mmhumm,  >** Danny confirmed to his partner.

"Ummm," Benny considered courses of action but his brain wasn't working so well right then.

"Got anyone I can call to pick you up?" Daniel suggested, reaching for the last sip that was in his own wine glass. A shame to waste it.

"I could try callin' a friend..." Benny got out his cel phone, which looked like about 8 years out of date model wise.

 

Daniel watched and giggled as Benny drunk called three friends. One had their phone off, the second would not pick up, and the third was _also_ a little drunk. Daniel burst out laughing as they had a very funny exchange involving them both joking about how fail they were at being designated drivers.

 

When Benny looked up next he was met with Danny's aviators. "We should be sober enough in an hour..." He looked at the clock, it was only 7:30pm, but they had intended to get to bed by 9:00 to get up early and they still needed to go over some profiles. He grimaced thinking about not getting enough sleep on such a big day.

 

"Lemme try my sisters." Benny was already dialing.

"You have sisters?" Good Cop asked, eyes curious behind round frames.

"How you guys do that so _fast_?" Benny laughed. Yea he was indeed tipsy.

"Lifetime of practice." Daniel chimed back, giggling.

"Yea my big sis and little sis. Little sis being 28, older sis is a lil' younger than you." He held up the phone.

His little sister did not answer, but he did leave her a cute voice mail. Big sis answered though. Benny lit up and told her his story.

"You silly billy," she chided on the other end of the line, "I'm on duty tonight remember? Shooting star shower? Do you have Swiss cheese for brains?"

"OH oh right! Dammit I forgot...no wonder everyone is not answering."

"Can't you just stay there till you sober up? Or will Bad Cop kick your butt?" She knew he was no threat now according to Benny, and was only teasing.

"He's gotta get to bed early," Benny slumped tiredly on the couch. So full of sugar and alcohol, hggnnn.

Daniel attempted to listen and hear the other' side of the conversation but it was not clear.

  
  
Benny soon had hung up and sighed. "I'm stuck here for now. Damn meteor shower."

"Meteor shower?"

"YEA like, there are showers like clockwork every few weeks with the moon cycles. People are put out on duty to deflect and break up any that might hit the station." He giggled suddenly though, "AW man I remember when one hit my little sis's spaceship she was so MAD."

 

_< Danny, can't he just crash for the night?   This is too much trouble. >_

**< Stay here? >**

_< Yea we got a couch you know. He's almost asleep on it as it is. >_

**< If..if that is okay with you. I think I'd be okay with it.  >**

Daniel was surprised Danny didn't balk more, it was half the alcohol but he could tell he didn't _dislike_ the master builder, in the sense that he was taking a shine to his company enough to trust him in their home for the night.

 

"Benny," Daniel spoke up, "Just sleep here. We'll get you up when we get up to get outta here in the morning. "

"Really? That's okay?" He yawned, already curling up on the couch.

"You're...a friend yea? Course its okay."

 

 _Friend_ , Benny thought. That was the first time he'd the cops them call any of them that.

 

"I'll be quiet..." Ben muttered sleepily.

 

 **< How does he just fall asleep in that helmet?  >** Danny muttered.

 _< We've fallen asleep in ours too before.  >_ Daniel giggled.

**< Touché.  >**

 

Daniel got up and grabbed an extra pillow and blanket. He nudged the pillow under the spaceman's head and laid the blanket over him neatly. He was out like a light already. Good Cop smiled.

 

The cops were soon sitting up in bed in their boxers and tank top, going over the last of the profiles they needed to review before tomorrow. By the time they were back into their work they were _adequately_ sober to concentrate well enough on the task.

 

**< You think they might let us keep some of those robots on the force? A few of them weren't so bad, and were loyal moreso to us then Business.  >**

_< Yea true, we'll have to look into that,  >_ Daniel replied, sorting another deputy into the 'keep' pile.

 

They finished with the new deputy profiles and fell asleep on top of their covers amid piles of papers, mind swirling with big day jitters.

 

...

…

…

 

_Robots._

 

Robots holding them down.

 

Not his robots, Business's robots, office bots...eyes red and menacing.

 

Bad Cop's aviators were ripped from his face. He feigned a worried look, trying to imitate his counterpart’s face.

 

_"Bad Cop, I thought I told you I wanted to see the other guy! I can tell that is still you."_

_"Sir –"_

“Do you want your parents to be sent to the melting chamber too? I’m being nice just having them be kragled! They are dangerous master builders you know! You don’t seem to understand that.”

Their parents…master builders…public enemy number one. How could they be part of the chaos? They had only ever helped people.  
They wouldn’t hurt anyone, not anyone innocent…  
  
Would they?  
  
They were innocent.  
  
Master Builders.  
  
It's our job _i t 's  o u r  j o b._

Their parents look at them, full of worry.

 

Wrong this is _wrong_. Really wrong.

 

Fighting.

Fighting one another.

Switching so fast and abrupt it hurts.

The room is spinning.  
  
Business is looming like a _predator_.

 

 _‘Daniel would you please be quiet! …he’ll hurt us, he’ll hurt you.’_

 

Business clicks down his visor, only here in this place, the digital display’s jagged voice waveform merges with his face becoming a wide, sharp toothed maw. His voice is garbled like coming from an echoing, out of range radio station.

 _“Good Cop is making you soft Bad Cop. If we’re to finish my plans on Taco Tuesday, he can’t be in the way! I can’t have you being _ _weak_ _when everything is nearly so_ _**p e r f e c t** _ _.”_

 

Danny, Danny screaming to be let out.  
  
Trying to take over.  
  
Trying to protect.

Nothing you can do -

Nothing you can do.

The robots throw them down. But they can’t run.

Heavy, everything so _heavy_.

 

Lord Business sinks his claws into the floor around them.  
  
The floor rips like paper.

 

“Son!”

 

Their parents disappear into the darkness of the room.

 

A clawed hand holds the cops down.

Jagged teeth draw closer, then overtake them.

 

_**ZAPPPPPPPPpppp!** _

 

Everything suddenly white for a brief moment.

Can’t move.

Can’t run.

Entire body like _lead_.

 

Ringing, echoing, like a bomb went off right next to them.

 

 _ **ZZZZZzzzAAAAPPPpppp**_!!

 

White again – this time blinding.

 

_No sound._

 

The shared dream splits and they lose sight of one another.

 

Daniel feels himself fall into the blackness, like sinking into the ocean.

 

Suffocating, dark -

 

“G? Daniel? DANIEL?!” Bad Cop cries out, stumbling through the white expanse of nothingness.

 

No answer.

 

He falls to his knees next to dark pool of water. He can’t see the bottom.

 

“DANIEL!” He cries out again. The water ripples and bubbles pop as they rise up.

 

A round pair of glasses floats to the surface.

 

…

 

Benny awoke with a start to screeching coming from the other room. His helmet was askew and his carrot brown hair was half in his face. He looked around blearily over the back of the couch, catching his bearings. _Not space? No this is not home. House, this is the cop’s house._

 

He jumped as the voice hit him again. He could hear it clearly that time –

 

“DANIEL _DANIELLLLLL_!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a reminder I do not intend these two to be more then friends in this fic, I think Benny is outgoing, curious, and tolerant enough to break through to the cops and be a friend they could really use right now. <3 I do intend to explore it going further then friends in a sequel (AU if you will) fic after this one is done though. c:
> 
> Also if you missed it [here is some drawn ref of the boy's electroshock scars](http://37.media.tumblr.com/f94d16f93f3306cfd868020dcc99aa36/tumblr_n6hajeT70y1qet8yyo1_r4_1280.jpg), also shows slightly laggy-faced Good Cop, and glasses-less Bad Cop on the far end for comparison.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny still doesn't quite understand Good Cop Bad Cop's...unique state of being but - that doesn't mean he doesn't want to help any way he can.

Benny stumbled from the couch, helmet falling off as he tripped in the process. He floated up thinking that would help, but he just fell over the back of the couch in a highly graceful fashion.  

 

Yea, hung over. He definitely could not float properly while hung over.

 

“Danny, Daniel?!” Ben called out, voice still hoarse with half awakeness. He got to his feet and made it into the bedroom, throwing the door open.

 

The blankets were everywhere but actually on the bed. The once neat piles of papers were all over the place. The man on the sheets was curled up in a ball facing away towards the wall. He was obviously caught in a nightmare, muttering and sobbing to himself. “No - no you can’t you CAN’T leave me alone…I can’t…”

 

“Hey! Danny? Daniel? Whichever you are while sleeping… Hey man, wake up!” Benny put a hand to his shoulder and shook him when the words alone did not work.

 

Benny found himself staggering backward. In startling awake, Danny had accidently decked Ben in the face with the back of his hand. Benny groaned, thinking that would help his headache a lot. He shook it off and was soon over him again, seeing his eyes were open at least, even if he looked like hell and was breathing hard. The spaceman’s heart was pounding in his chest with all the adrenaline.

 

“You were dreaming. _It’s okay,_ you’re okay. It was just a dream.” Benny tried to reassure as he rubbed at his own face. Nope, no broken nose. He’d get a black eye at the worst.

 

Benny couldn’t tell which of them it was, heck maybe _they_ didn’t even know. It was so weird to see him like this. So…scared and vulnerable. A total opposite of how he was as the feared henchman of Lord Business.  Not to mention this was the first time Ben had seen him this much de-clothed, meaning he could see lots of scars scattered across where clothing was not covering. A particularly nasty bullet wound-like scar on his shoulder caught Benny’s attention momentarily.

 

The cops were confused for a good number of moments, totally disoriented and not even sure when, or where, they were. Danny was shuddering and Daniel was in a daze as they were in essence mentally hugging one another - reassuring each other were both there and okay. They could hear one another, they were both there. It was just a dream - just a nightmare.

 

Danny sank to the background, overwhelmed, so it was Daniel who spoke to Benny.

 

“B-Benny…hey…” Daniel was in a fog, but not crying or shivering as bad as Danny was. He sat up slowly, and his arms gave out from under him. He fell back to the bed.

 

“Woah!” Benny wasn’t able to catch him in time and he could only watch. He didn’t know what to do that would be best for them, should he just leave? “You want me to go? I …I’m sorry you – Danny I guess, was _screaming_. I – I mean when my little sis got night terrors big sis always told me it was best to wake her up - ”

 

“I-it’s okay y-you did the r-right thing…” Daniel felt so weak, like back when he first came out of his ‘coma’. As he woke up more, it was like feeling was coming back to his body. He sniffled and rubbed at his face, hand rasping over morning stubble.

 

They’d not had a nightmare that bad in weeks, not since the week right after Taco Tuesday.

 

“ _Really_ bad dream, huh?” Benny said gravely.

 

Good Cop nodded, sitting up successfully that time and leaning onto the bed’s backboard. He blinked momentarily at Benny’s wild hair – he’d never seen his hair before. He was a red-head of sorts, a muted brownish-carrot, but how it stuck up and was so fluffy was the most striking thing about it.

 

Benny swallowed, and looked to the two pairs of glasses on the bedside table. He picked up the round ones, “Hey,” He offered them.

 

Good cop paused for a long moment. He took them from Ben and ran his fingers over the frames. Something hitched inside him; it was Danny, still thinking about the dream. His face crumpled and he suddenly started crying all over again, legs curling up. His hands clenched into his hair.

 

Benny stiffened. _What do I do what do I do? Shit!_ He growled to himself with worry. He decided to try and do what he’d do with any friend, and people he knew, would not want to be left all alone. He wanted to be sure the cops knew he was there for him. So he sat on the bed silently, waiting.

 

After a minute came a cracked voice, “I’m sorry,” It was Danny’s voice now, low and muffled through his knees. He’d stopped crying and was now sniffling and quickly calming with shuddered breaths.

 

“Danny?” Benny was unsure. “Do you want me to leave?”

 

Danny shook his head _no_. He didn’t even _really_ know. They had never had someone around when they had a nightmare, at least not since they were kids. When they woke up from such things, they were so disoriented for a time they weren’t really 100% sure who was at the forefront controlling things. They didn’t want to confuse or scare Benny. And the cops, Danny especially, were pretty private people. Bad Cop felt so embarrassed to have Benny see him cry. No one except his parents, and Lord Business, had seen that.

 

But it was also grounding to have an outside person there. Daniel just wanted a hug or something. Danny was thinking that didn’t sound so bad either, but he was more so wishing Ma or Pa was there, like when they were kids, which made him feel childish and silly and by proxy more tense.

 

Ben put a shaky hand to his knee, “You want to…talk about it?”

Bad Cop flinched away from his touch, and Benny jumped all the same.

 

Good Cop took over and looked at Benny with glassy eyes. He really looked like he needed a hug.

 

Benny could see that. “Daniel that you now? I don’t think Danny could give eyes that puppy-dog cute.” He laughed through the fog of tension in the room.

 

Good Cop didn’t say anything but Benny couldn’t help but inch over and put his arms out offering a tentative hug.

 

Daniel fell into him and hugged him tightly, surprising the master builder. Now this was a position he never thought he’d be in a year ago. He felt a bit awkward at first not just for the situation, but he was a lot smaller then the cops physically, both in height (the cops being over 6', Benny was only about 5' 5"...) and bulk. Daniel's broader body almost swallowed him. Still, he hugged the shaken cop in return, smoothing his hands on his back. He felt Daniel relax, and Benny smiled.

 

Yea, sometimes you just needed a good hug…

 

Benny stayed put, thinking he’d stay like that until Good Cop withdrew, be there long as he needed. However, he soon felt a change in the hug. Had they switched? This whole experience had been eye opening for the master builder. He hadn’t realized they could switch without their glasses, or even so fluidly as it was. He also was learning to differentiate them more easily.

 

He wondered what the dream had been about...

 

Suddenly the alarm clock on the nightstand went off.

 

Both men startled as the silence was abruptly broken. Danny jumped out of the hug.

 

“Darn it,” Danny muttered, heart pounding all over again. He grabbed the alarm and shut it off, throwing it into the pillows as if saying ‘fuck this’.

Benny chuckled nervously, “I hate alarm clocks too.”

“I can’t think of anyone who _likes_ them.” Bad Cop groaned.

“You…alright?” Ben tried.

 

“I’m okay now, okay enough.” He replied, picking up Good Cop’s glasses from the bed and putting them on the table with a breath. He quickly took his own glasses and put them on. In doing so his hand brushed by some of the scattered papers. He idly began picking them up, annoyed that his neat piles were now ruined.

 

Ben began picking up papers too in an attempt to help.

“Here - those go…with those ones…” Bad Cop pointed to a pile on a chair.

“Are you really ready for today?” The master builder smirked sideways.

“Ready as we’ll ever be.” He sighed.

 

They HAD been ready, SO ready. But, that dream. It spooked them good. He still felt himself _shaking_. It brought back all his anxiety and distress when he was alone all over again. For Daniel, it brought back the pain and fear associated with the electroshock trauma.   He felt at the scars on his temples momentarily as he smoothed a hand over his face in an attempt to settle himself. He also could feel his counterpart inside him like he was curled up feeling weak and vulnerable.

 

**< You okay G? >**

_< I'm okay, thanks Buddy... >_

**< Get yourself together we got a big day today, ye hear?>**

_< I'm with you, don't worry. I just need a bit to calm down...>_

**< Good to hear, take long as you need, yea? >**

 

Danny smiled to himself as his brother gave him a mental equivalent feeling of a hug.

 

“Here,” Benny handed him more papers.

“Thanks…” Danny snapped back to reality, taking the papers. He swallowed, head spinning, “Can you…wait outside? I just need to finish up in here - ”

“OH of course!” Benny was expecting that 5 minutes ago. “Call if you need me, alright?”

Bad Cop looked up at him, but it was both of them who nodded in thanks.

 

Benny waited outside. He cleaned up the glasses and plates from last night by at least putting them in the sink. He stole another small slice of cake to kill time...and a glass of cold water for his head. He'd need to ask where the aspirin was.

 

He then retrieved his helmet and dusted it off. He put it on just as Good Cop was walking out, fully dressed, shaved, and looking more kempt.

 

“Hey,” He smiled weakly at their guest, adjusting his glasses, “I’m sorry about – “

“Man, its _fine_.” Benny put a hand out to stop him, “You guys obviously have been through a lot. I can understand that much. A lot of us have.”

Daniel nodded, smiling more warmly this time. “Thanks buddy.” He patted the aviators at his jacket's belt, "Danny too."

"You two really talk to each other yea?" Benny nodded his head with knowing, "I mean I could figure that but...I guess I did not realize quite to the extent."

 

Daniel chuckled; they did not get asked things like that often. He tapped a finger to his head, "Yes, we talk all the time. Though we’ve been together so long we can practically read each other’s minds, haha. We also can see and hear everythin' the other does, and feel each other’s emotions…"

 

"Wow,” Benny said, fascinated, “Isn’t that disconcerting, when you’re not the one in control and you are seein’ you body doing stuff? Man now I sound like I am prying - ”

 

“No it’s alright.” Daniel smiled softly. After what Benny went through he deserved a bit of explanation. “It’s hard to explain simply. We also do not need to be seeing or hearin’ everythin’ the other is doing all the time, we can tune it out and basically take a nap...but we work together, everythin’ we do is like a joint effort.”

 

“It’s hard for me to imagine that; it's like, never being alone ever..." Benny tried to imagine it, another voice in his head all the time, sharing a body...

 

"Yea, _just_ like that." Good Cop said soberly.

 

He and Danny would not mind to explain more for Benny later but, they had to get ready to head out. "Hey, you hungry? We got just enough time for a quick balanced breakfast."

 

Daniel insisted, after what happened, saying 'what kind of hosts were they'?  There were waffles in the fridge that he had made the other day. He heated them up in the toaster and soon they were on the table, fresh and hot, and covered in whip crème. There were also a few mini croissants left to round out the meal.

 

"You're a wizard, that was fast!" Benny beamed, staring at the plate put in front of him.

 

Good Cop poured two glasses of OJ. "Fresh made waffles are great even days after when heated up nicely," he said nonchalantly as he sat down with a stack of four of them. He wasn't shy with the whip crème either. He topped it off with 3 of the mini croissants. Mmm, yes this was a perfect big day breakfast.

 

Benny dug in and was wiggling with happiness. "Ahhh so good!"

 

"Aww thank ye," Good Cop beamed with pride at his cooking.

 

 **< Don't dawdle we'll be late, >** Danny reminded.

Daniel glanced at the clock _, < We're fine. >_

"Hey you know I could fly you guys in, my ship would be a lot faster." Benny offered, mouth half full.

 **< OH hey look - more people who don't swallow before talking,>** Danny teased.

Daniel shushed him and answered Benny, "That would be nice of you. Ye got the time?"

"Sure do, I was assigned guard duty today in the city, I'm supposed to be there."

"Perfect!"

"But only if you get me some aspirin. I got a hangover headache..." He chuckled. He did not mention the smack he got in the face at that moment.

"Tch, can't hold yer liquor at _all_ ," Danny said out loud, having not bothered to change the glasses with such a quick comment. It was Daniel who laughed afterward.

"Hey!" Benny said through waffles, chewing quickly to reply, "No fair! I'm a smaller man then you guys!"

 

Good Cop just kept laughing, his jitters from the dream ebbing away.

 

...

 

Papers, check.  
  
Coat, straight.  
  
Badge, shiny.  
  
Helmet, snug.

 

"You look ready to take on a fucking army, come'on lets go." Benny sighed impatiently from the doorway.

 

Danny put on his aviators and his best badass expression. "Can never be too ready."

 

 _Ah yea, nice game face,_ Benny thought. With a build and posture like his the confident look was just icing on the intimidation cake. All that dedication and talent and power, now for a good cause. No more chasing master builders, no more running away…

 

…

 

Shortly thereafter, they were zipping to center city in Ben's spaceship. It was a smaller one, just meant to seat 2 people. It parked easily on the police headquarters rooftop helipad.

 

"You guys got valet here?" Benny joked as they jumped out.

 

"Haha _really funny_ ," Danny snarked back.

 

They were waiting for the elevator, when Bad Cop piped up to the spaceman in a consequential tone, "Hey, _thanks_...for this mornin'. I don't think we could have gotten over that dream fast as we did without yer help."

 

Was that Bad Cop, really complimenting and thanking him so sincerely?

 

Ben nodded respectfully, "Your welcome. And I won't tell anyone about it, I totally respect your privacy. And if you need to talk like...I am here to...talk and stuff."

 

Was this what having friends felt like?   They had both forgotten, it'd been so long.

 

It was kind of nice.

 

Yea, really nice.

 

Bad Cop nodded, smiling. "Thanks."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bricksburg is about to officially inaugurate the new police force, with Danny and Daniel (Good Cop Bad Cop) as the chief of police. Tensions are running high, but everyone is there to help with security. Nervous as the cops are to take the stand after Emmet, they have to find their own inner peace with the past and find a resolve for the future.

"HEY how the ‘party’ go last night?" Emmet eagerly asked Benny.

 

A crowd of people had gathered outside the city police headquarters building. It was 'tied off' with a ribbon across the front like it was ready for a grand reopening. It had been the HQ for the super secret police force swat bots under Lord B. However, now it would be run by humans, for humans, with Danny / Daniel as the true chief of police, and not just the head of the super secret police force.

 

"HEH! Well, we sure drank some of that alcohol," Benny laughed nervously. "I ended up crashing there; I couldn't go home like that."

 

"Oh my gosh!" Emmet laughed, "But he liked it? And he wasn't mad for the surprise?"

 

"Oh yea! They were indeed surprised, but they loved _everything_. They were a little overwhelmed, and wanted me to tell you thank you, from both of them."

 

Emmet sighed with relief, giving a warm smile, “That’s so great! I am glad they seem to be coming around.”

 

Emmet and his fellow space-faring master builder were part of a select crew of security.   Emmet had picked them out, so of course it was his close circle of friends.   He waved briefly to where he could see Wyldstyle across the crowd on the other side. Metalbeard and Batman were keeping watch on top of the buildings nearby, and Unikitty was near the back of the crowd nibbling on cookies, but keeping senses on alert.

 

There was no current ‘president’ of Bricksburg anymore, but if anyone could be called close to it, it might be Emmet and Wyldstyle. Yes, the committees in charge of things were pretty autonomous and even without a leader they kept things buzzing, but Emmet and Wyldstyle had been helping organize quite a bit in the chaotic aftermath of rebuild and cleanup in their post-President Business world.

 

Benny looked over the crowd of people. “Crime is bad enough down on the surface here to need this much security?”

 

Things were a bit more contained in space, Emmet knew life up at the space station must be different then there in Bricksburg, not to mention they had no kragle damage. “Ehhh well,” Emmet shrugged his broad shoulders, “It’s not been all puppies and kittens here in Bricksburg. Overbearing as Business was, he, his robots, and Bad Cop did run a tight ship, and most crazies were too intimidated to even think of _robbing_ _a_ _lemonade stand_ , much less anything _more_. Now, anyone who had a personal grudge against the old regime, be in from loved ones who were locked in the think tank, to property damaged, they might be cocky enough to try and do something, and bystanders could get hurt in the process, yea?”  
  
“It makes me sad to think any master builder could hurt innocent people, even if they had once been a prisoner in the think tank.”Benny whispered, thinking Emmet sure looked a combination of awkward and sharp in the button up, vest and orange tie he was wearing. Wyldstyle must have insisted he try and look a bit more presentable since he was giving a speech. “Master builders are about freedom and acceptance. I know some have been taking longer to recover from their time in the think tank, but to get violent and want to personally go after the cops or Business…”

 

“Benny, we weren’t there, in the think tank. Like we _saw_ what it looked like but we never were locked up in it. People react differently under different circumstances. And some people were down there for a long time.”  
  
Benny nodded, thinking about it, how some people had been down there for as long as the think tank had been around, up to five years. Some builders had gone missing or rogue after the exodus, despite all the support offered, and attempts on Business’s life had been made already. Not everyone was up for forgiveness or trying to heal things…  
  
His eye was caught by a splash of pink at the back of the crowd. It was the Princess giving a wave. Kids were crowded around her – braiding her long tail and petting at her paws. She did not come into center city often, and many had heard of the fantastic place of Cloud Cuckoo Land. No doubt it’d be a new tourist destination now that travel between realms was opened up again.  
  
Seeing such a cheerful, optimistic master builder like Unikitty just reinforced Benny’s thoughts – if her _whole home_ was destroyed and she could come back from that and forgive and rebuild; so could everyone else.

Emmet rocked on his feet with nervousness. He was due to take the podium to say a few words before the cops did. The last time he gave a live speech to a _big_ crowd like this was when he made his awful, failed speech to the master builders. Sure, he talked down President Business with confidence but...that was _one on one._

 

"Where is ol' Lord B anyway?" Benny asked.

 

Emmet broke out of his thoughts - "Oh...well, I couldn't keep him away from this, though I tried. He said he'd behave himself, as in not interrupt and wait his turn, and not say anything to scare the citizens. He knows the cops are nervous and deserve this after everythin', and after what happened at the Cloud Cuckoo Land party we can assume it's not really a good thing for the cops to see him yet....I'll let him say a few words about the rebuilding efforts though, that **_is_** pretty important."

 

"Yea alright...and no kiddin' in regard to the cops," Benny swallowed, thinking after the nightmare he saw them endure last night that seeing Lord B might be a very bad idea right now. Yes Danny and Daniel needed to reconcile with their former boss, but, not at that very moment. When they were all ready.  
  
"Then where is he?" Benny asked.

 

"He's up there with Metalbeard, haha." Emmet pointed to Metalbeard's figure silhouetted upon a building top. Sure enough, now that Benny squinted he could make out Business's curly hair from where he was leaning on the railing with binoculars. He was such a small figure without his power suit.

 

…

 

"I can't see a _thing_ from here," Business pouted, looking up at his 'babysitter.' "Shouldn't I be making a speech _first_ since I am the former President? What if you all mess it up?"

 

"Ye be lucky we let ye come at all," Metalbeard put down his spyglass momentarily.

 

"Oh come'on, Emmet even said I could tell the citizens all the rebuilding efforts. I realize what I did was wrong now you know...I went too far, I get it..." He huffed.

 

"Mmmhummm," Metalbeard rolled his eyes, thinking how Lord B was still childish about the whole thing. "You will get yer chance, so hold onto your britches laddy."

 

"What are you even looking for anyway? Are you really that worried someone might attack during something like this, with so many citizens present?"

 

"People have made attacks on ye during the rebuild, I see no reason why ye former henchman would be any different. He has just as many reasons to have enemies, aye?"

 

Business sighed and slumped on the railing. As the weeks passed and he had time to mull things over, he indeed got more and more guilty about how he'd lost his temper and treated Bad Cop, and what he did to Good Cop. How could he even _begin_ to apologize? He was terrible at apologies.

 

Not to mention, if he had gotten his way, there would have been a lot less chaos. Wasn't it better if one person organized all the matter and building? Especially someone organized as he? No one was as organized as he was. Everyone one else would just mess it up! There was a certain way to organize everything -

 

He stopped himself before he thought about it any further or he'd not be able to concentrate when it was his turn to give his speech. He reached into his pocket and took out something Emmet gave him to use when he wanted to ease such racing thoughts.   It was set of children's toys, but they had been something he recalled liking in his childhood for their perfect corners and 'just so' arranging. The little 4x4 flat base was neatly stacked with small plastic bricks, interlocked satisfyingly into a symmetrical shape. He ripped them off and started rearranging them anew, counting them as he placed them back into a different array.          
  
No, much as he was keeping order, that still did not make it right what he did to the cops, he thought between his counting. He'd treated them like his robots. Just tools, to get the job done. Bad Cop was so efficient and tough. It was like he was testing the man’s limits as time wore on, seeing how much he could handle. Bad Cop had just been so _good_ at his job, so _good_ at hunting down rogue master builders...

 

"Aye, there goes Emmet," Metal beard piped up, giving a nudge to Business to make him pay attention.

 

Business perked and brought out his binoculars.

 

...

 

This building, thought the cops.  
  
  
Hidden under the street level of this building, beneath the feet of the hopeful faced citizens, were ancient relics of a former life. The ruins of a dark past, buried down long metal corridors and festering in sealed off, stale chambers. If you dug away at the layers of what was under there, peeled away the façade of intimidation; the interrogation rooms, the melting chamber, the fleets of robots, what was left? What did the artifacts of these hidden, dirty secrets say about the men who left them behind?        
  
Danny could feel them, like a shifting under his feet. He could remember, the smooth steel of the tables, the glow of the laser interface, the gleam of his robot task force’s eager eyes. He felt that every person looking at him somehow knew him at every one of his darkest moments. Like his past wrongs were worn on him like a visible disease - an ugly stain he couldn't remove.  
  
For a time, they fed on that power, that air of intimidation, tucked in safely behind it and blanketed in the lie of ‘the prophecy’. They believed that one of these master builders was hiding an ultimate weapon. They believed their work to capture them was to stop a 'terrorist group' that might destabilize all the worlds…they did _anything_ and _everything_ to uphold that mission.

  
They didn’t want people to look at them with fear anymore.  
  
  
Danny swallowed, pacing in the front foyer of the building, listening to Emmet giving another rousing speech, giving a smiling face to the citizens, and more hope than it should be possible to come from such a dopey faced construction worker. If it wasn’t for him, what would have happened? How far would Business have gone? How far would HE have gone…?  
  
  
 _< Buddy, >_ Daniel piped up, voice a little shaky. He was just as nervous as his counterpart, and their nervousness just fed into one another, _< It’ll be okay, ye hear? Just tell them how we feel.  >_

**< I know I know I just…not all of them are gonna forgive us, and I don’t blame’em, but…to go out there and see their faces. The looks on them. Some might be ones we hurt, or threw into holdin’ cels, or interrogated their family members -  >**

_< Not everyone is gonna forgive us no matter what we do or say. We just gotta do our best. We wanna help people…yea? Wasn’t us becomin’ cops about that? Doing something greater than ourselves. Putting our lives on the line to protect people – uphold the greater good, keep people safe…  >_

**< Yea, it was - …it is.  >** Danny shifted his jaw in thought, hands behind his back. **< We’re gonna do it right this time. >**  
  
< Despite being intimidatin’ and all I think people really look up to you…you know? They respect you now, want to listen to you… >

  **< Respect US you mean.  >** Danny corrected him.  
  
 _< Heh, of course Buddy. > _Daniel had been trying to bolster his especially nervous counterpart with some ego boosting and Danny knew this.  
 **  
< You are gonna do some of the speech too, yea? You up for it? You sure are a lot better at easin’ people’s nerves then I am, heh. They could all use your cheerful smile right now. >**

  _< I think so – I might stutter a little with nervousness but I can stay standing at least haha. I’ll do my best. >_

 

Danny straightened up his back as he heard one of his new deputies opening the door, “Sir, you should come on out now. Emmet is about to hand it off to you.”

 

Bad Cop nodded and followed them out.  
  
  
...  
  
  
Things were a bit of a hazy fog as he came out onto the steps. Emmet was at a clear podium with the Bricksburgcity police department symbol emblazoned on it. Benny was off to the other side of the steps. Seeing him nod to him with a ‘you can do it’ expression made his hearing fuzz back into range.  
  
He took a deep breath as Emmet stepped aside to give him access to the mic. He was glad for the armor of his sunglasses at that moment for his eyes were wavering with anxiety as he looked over the blur of faces. He felt a jolt of reassurance from Good Cop, like his counterpart mentally giving him a soft touch to the back, making sure he knew he was right there, ready and supportive.  
  
  
Then he actually began looking at the faces. Distain, hope, confusion, worry, fear. It was such a range of emotion. He deserved every one of those looks.

 

He glanced down - just at the base of the steps was a little girl. She held onto a stuffed lion. She could not have been older than 5. She looked at him like…

 

…like he was someone she could trust.

 

Like if she was lost, she would come up crying and ask him something like ‘have you seen my mommy?’ with glossy eyes looking at him like he would protect her.

 

And what would he do?

 

He’d protect her.

 

He would lean down and reassure her, and tell her they’d find her mom. Daniel would give her a piece of chocolate or something. It would be okay.  
  
Danny looked back out to the crowd. “A lot of you may know me as ‘Bad Cop’. I want to start off by sayin’…while I know am not the most personable or optimistic of people, especially compared to Mr. Sunshine over here,” He gestured to Emmet who smiled nervously and chuckled, “I want you to know, I am not that ‘Bad Cop’ anymore. Our former leader fed you a lie, made mistakes, **_I_** made mistakes; we didn’t do right by you. And while I know it isn’t goin’ t’ make up for it, I want you to know…from me _and_ my counterpart, we are deeply sorry.”  
  
The crowd was hushed with surprise. They were not expecting such an honest statement. Danny’s voice was nothing but casual and honest, and even a bit shaky. He really meant it. He wasn’t sugar coating anything with bureaucratic bullshit.

 

“My partner, I don’t think a lot of you might know, cause of how things were goin’ in recent years. You’re really gettin’ two chiefs of police, and we’re both going to put our life on the line to do whatever it takes to uphold justice in this city, ye hear?”

 

He pulled off his sunglasses, eyes closed as he slipped on Good Cop’s glasses. The crowd was surprised again as the chief’s whole demeanor and voice changed.  
  
“Chief Danny, and I, Chief Daniel, are honored to serve you and want to do everythin’ we can to make things right. We want to be here for you, and let there be freedom between the realms with B-Bricksburg, with j-just enough order to keep everyone happy and safe!” Daniel took a deep breath as he felt himself stuttering a bit. He cursed himself but knew he was still recovering a bit so…he wasn’t too hard on himself. He didn’t want to make Danny look bad.  
  
Daniel’s warm smile calmed everyone further. Also, while the citizens could see the scars on his face, when Daniel switched in his nerve damage just emphasized them, really showing how they too had been hurt in an even more obvious way, and was recovering, same as they were.    

Daniel opened his mouth to continue but suddenly the ground began to shake, violently. Everyone erupted into panic.  
  
  
“Earthquake??” Benny floated up to avoid the shaking.  
  
“What the hell?” Emmet looked over to Wyldstyle. She and Unikitty were busily directing build energy at the ground to see if they could stabilize the shaking.  
  
“It’s not an Earthquake!” Wyldstyle yelled.  
  
“It’s not!” Unikitty confirmed, now tossing together any non-kragled matter she could find to shield the citizens from falling building debris. The ground began to split and water spurted up from a water main.  
  
“Get these people out of here!” Danny had switched in, and barked loudly over the crowd. Unikitty began scooping people up. Batman and Metalbeard came down to help get people away from the area. It was a localized shaking, only within that 2 block radius.  
  
  
Business was sitting up on Metalbeard’s broad, mechanical shoulder, only further reinforcing his smallness. “What the hell is going on?” The former President yelped with worry, jumping down as the sea captain ran off to help the Princess and Benny. He put his hands to the ground to feel the disturbance as he sensed something unusual about it. Despite hunting them as criminals, he was technically a master builder himself because of the strength of his ability…albeit a specialist as he could only build certain things.  
  
Danny clenched his jaw, watching Wyldstyle and Emmet go over to Business to see what was up.  
  
This was even closer than he had been at Cloud Cuckoo land. Daniel seemed to retreat far into their mind, hiding behind Danny like a shield. As much anxiety and hatred he had for him former boss, Danny felt… _better_ this time, then at Cloud Cuckoo land when he saw Business in passing. More time had gone by and the pain was easing, as healing with time tends to do. Also, with Daniel almost at 100% beside him, he felt more confident.

 

But most of all there was the sudden crisis at hand. Crisis and need brought Bad Cop focus, and with focus his own fears melted away to the background, becoming replaced with a necessary confidence.

 

“You look like you know something, _report_.” Danny’s stiff voice stated, his distinctive silhouette looming over the crouched former President.  
  
  
Business looked up at him. They exchanged the first real visual exchange with one another since Taco Tuesday. They knew each other well. ‘I don’t want to be near you but we have work to do,’ read Bad Cop’s aviator clad face. The former President knew now was not the time for apologizes and a mushy reunion therapy session. Now was the time to get down to business.  
  
  
Like Bad Cop, Business found peace and solace in making order out of chaos. The chaos at hand gave him focus to fix it.  
  
“We _all_ need to get out of here; something big is phasing shape under the street!” He yelled over the sounds of crunching metal.  
  
“I couldn’t shift it – “Wyldstyle began but she was cut off.

 

“It’s **my** build signature – it’s some kind of kragled matter, but I can’t control it! I’ve never felt anything like it – “  
  
The ground suddenly gave way and they all stumbled. Thankfully everyone else had cleared out the citizens but-

 

Danny felt himself lose his footing. The road opened up beneath him as the ground up heaved sideways, and he was about to slide down into the infrastructure under the street - but a gloved hand grabbed him.  
  
It was Benny. Attached to Benny’s other hand was everyone else, making a chain. They all were floating.

“Gotcha!” Benny grinned.  
  
  
Bad Cop felt his whole body tingling, hair on end. It was downright freaky. He felt his ears pop. Emmet held a hand over his mouth like he was not fond of whatever builder voodoo Benny used to float because it was obviously making him nauseous. Benny moved them all quickly out of range of the breaking ground, setting them down. Everyone fell as Benny let them go and their gravity kicked back in.  
  
  
“UUugggg,” Emmet moaned, getting up. Most everyone else had similar reactions as they stumbled.

 

Danny had landed on the heavy soles of his boots. He was looking with disbelief at the sight before him as he straightened up.  
  
  
“What….the hell….is _that_.” Wyldstyle gawked.  
  
  
  
A massive, oozing blob of matter was breaking up through the ground.

It was a shifting metallic color as if it was every metal mixed into one. Parts burst out like arms looking to stabilize it, gooshing into the concrete and taking the ground with it wherever it touched, as if it was made of sticky acid. The top part of the matter split like a mouth opening, with stringy oozing teeth. It gave a reverberating first breath’s cry, then the matter fell in on itself, congealing, and rolled out onto the street, leaving a slimy trail of matter in its wake like a gigantic snail.      
  
  
“Well, that’s new.” Business stated flatly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cops and the other master builders have to work together with Business to find out how to stop a strange rogue blob of matter.

Everyone turned to look at Business like they expected an answer out of him.  That or they just wanted to glare, knowing this had to be his fault in some fashion.  
  
The former President bristled and puffed like an angry cat.  His five foot, four inch stature (and that was including a boost from one inch heels he was currently wearing) was less than intimidating.  “What?” he huffed, “Why are you all looking at me like that?”  He took a glance at his own reflection in Bad Cop’s especially menacing aviators.

"This obviously has something to do with you." Wyldstyle stated emphatically.

"I don’t know what that thing is!" Business held out his hand gesturing to the blob of animated matter as it globed its way into the building next to the police station.

"Ye just said it be kragled matter." Metalbeard stated just as firmly.

"YES but that doesn’t mean I can explain why it is now _moving about on its own and melting part of the street_! I need a little time to think that one over!"

"Uhhhh guys," Emmet swallowed, tugging on Wyldstyle’s arm, "Giant blob of rogue matter, about to destroy a building, got any ideas?!"

"We could try shootin’ it?" Metalbeard suggested.  Sounds of gears over metal sheeting were heard as his right arm flipped itself into a quite impressive looking firearm.

"With lasers?  Lasers melt EVERYTHING." Benny suggested, reaching into the side pocket of his suit and taking out a ray gun.

"No no _rainbow canons_ melt everything Benny, far more reliable then ray guns,” Unikitty corrected. 

As the gaggle of master builders all fought, Danny was still exchanging awkward glances with Business. Despite knowing they had an important task at hand to contend with, it didn’t stop the uneasiness of the sudden forced reunion.  
  
**< You okay back there G?  >** Danny gave his counterpart a mental nudge. He’d been quiet since the chaos started.  
_< I’m here Buddy. > _His voice was small. _ < Y-yea…just…didn’t think we’d be bumping into Business. >_  
**< I don’t blame ye. Just hang back, you’ll be alright…  >  
  
**Daniel sent him a mental hug and any good feelings he could muster. It helped ease Danny’s anxiety about the craziness at hand. Daniel was not going to hide from Business and leave his brother out there without support. Danny was protecting him…again. He felt so guilty about that…but…he was still recovering and… **  
  
< Tell me if ye got any ideas though, seems not even the master builders over there can agree on what t’ do. > **Danny grit his teeth as he continued to watch the blob of matter creep up the next building as Emmet was trying to get everyone to agree to an attack plan.  
_< They still aren’t the best at workin’ as a team, they are pretty independent thinkers.  >_  
Bad Cop chuffed, **< Got that right.  >**

“So umm…going by your given name again then eh? Daniel?” Business nervously grinned up at his old henchman.

At that moment Danny seemed about as amiable as a perched pack of looming vultures when he turned his gaze down at Business. “Chief Good Cop Bad Cop doesn’t quite have a friendly ring to it, does it Sir?” He replied, instantly feeling sick as he automatically added the ‘sir’ when addressing Business even though he knew that was not necessary anymore. It was such an engrained habit.  
  
“It’s Chief Danny now. Daniel is me brother, respectively.”

“Ahh right right, of course you two go by different names that would be _silly_ to have the same name for _two different people_ , heh heh.” He fidgeted his hand in his pocket, feeling over the sharp precise corners of the little plastic bricks there. He counted the raised bumps on the tops of each one like the regularity of it was comforting. “Look, you know well as I do we have _a lot to talk about_ …but…” He glanced to chunks of the building next to the police station falling to the ground, “Now is not the exact right t- ”  
  
“Agreed.” Danny cut him off firmly like a vice closing on the conversation.

“Great!” Business clapped his hands together, “Now, let’s get to _work_.”  
  
_< Ye sure you’re alright with this buddy?>_ Good Cop's voice piped up in the back of Danny's mind.  
**< If there is one thing I'm good at its gettin' people's attention and barking orders.  Same for Business, he is good at organizin’ people.  It's what we need to do right now.  It doesn't mean we're workin' **_**for**_ **‘im. >**  
_< Right, exactly.>_ Daniel confirmed, and they both were a lot more comfortable with the situation after the mutual reconfirmation.

“HEY – EVERYONE LISTEN UP.” Bad Cop barked over the noise.

All the master builders turned. There was Danny - a pillar of authority with Business at his side, looking like he was ready to get down to his namesake. For a split moment, it was like the old times, and it caused an involuntary pang of dread in the master builders that shut them up in an instant.

“Look, I know you all don’t very much like me, but I think I might finally have an idea of what that thing is and what we can do about it. And you all have to agree, if there is one thing I do well, it’s organizing disorganized people like yourselves.”

“Don’t you _dare_ get smug with us you little cretin,” Wyldstyle advanced on the former President. Emmet caught her by the arm, and even though the punk little master builder was disproportionately strong, thankfully to their size difference he was able to hold her back successfully.

Business tried not to look too smug as he knew they needed him right then, but he couldn’t keep a little cockiness off his face even though he did genuinely want to help, “Hey, I’m on your side now! Calm down missy.”

“Well then help us, and stop riding your power trip,” Emmet pressed his lips together seriously. The sounds of crunching metal and brick urged everyone on.

Business defused as Emmet spoke up with his piercing morality. He furrowed his brow and pointed to the ground where the matter blob had come from, “That kragled matter is not only kragled, it is downright _saturated_. Below this building there are the old interrogation rooms where we held master builders, and we didn’t want a single brick of matter able to be used to their advantage in escaping, so we made it like a _bunker_ down there. That blob has to be the remnants of the sealed up rooms.”

Danny drew in a deep breath and exhaled it just as purposefully, if not with a little shuddering. He remembered those rooms well…  
  
  
Business continued, “It’s basically some of the oldest kragled matter around, and is a mix of my older and newer formula of the stuff. I guess it caused some kind of reaction…maybe from age?”

“Oh great this is _real_ helpful,” Benny rolled his eyes.

The former President snorted, “I’m getting to that part. Now if we ever wanted to repair or expand the bunker down there we had to use high powered lasers of a certain frequency as nothing else could dent the stuff in such quantity, not even my own build signature.”  
  
Danny brought out his sidearm and took off the safety. He of course knew the frequency. He was about to tell everyone what it was…when the ground shook violently and threw them all off balance.

“Look out mateys!” Metalbeard gasped, “Thar she blows!”

The ball of matter had grown in size during their respite of discussion. It undulated and coiled in on itself, then ejected out in an explosion, sending hot matter in all directions. The master builders reacted fast as they could, combining their build energy to pick up a chunk of the roadway to use as a shield. Danny dove in and took cover close to the group. Business ducked in too, but was a little too late and a small fragment of matter caught him by the arm.  
  
“Gah!” He gasped, and by reflex tried to deflect the stuff using his building powers. Surprisingly, it responded, and detached from his jacket and fell to the ground, dispersing into matter dust. Business held up his arm and grimaced at the missing chunk of his suit that was eaten away like acid.  
  
“Hey, you were able to deflect it!” Emmet gasped.

“I…I did yea…” Business blinked, and held his arm close with a pained look. It had burned some of his skin before he was able to get rid of it.

Bad Cop looked between the master builders, “Maybe he can still affect the matter if it is in smaller pieces.”

“Of course! That makes sense…” Business’s face lit up, “We need to break it apart into smaller pieces using the laser frequency! Then I can disperse the smaller sections.”

Metalbeard, Benny, and Lucy all threw off the asphalt shield and surveyed the damage around them. Yes smaller pieces had eaten into parts of the nearby buildings and ground, but only where they hit objects did the matter actually persist. One blob had hit a telephone pole, and now, there were _two_ telephone poles. They did not have much time to consider the weirdness of this as the main blob of matter was still growing, and getting faster and more violent with each increase in size.  
  
Lucy was just glad all the citizens had escaped before the explosion. She made note that Batman had vanished. He was off playing caped crusader as usual. She snorted, for the best really, the people needed someone to wrangle them with their group all fighting the  rogue matter. They were still fighting after the breakup…but he wasn’t a _bad guy_ …

“Benny, Metalbeard,” Danny called them over and showed them his laser gun, “Tune your guns to this frequency.”

“Me too!” Unikitty’s horn glowed and she flicked her hands. In a poof of rainbow matter dust appeared the cutest, most colorful weapon you could imagine.  
  
Business stifled a laugh but instantly shut up when Unikitty pointed it at him in a ‘mock’ threat.  
  
“Great,” Lucy sighed, feeling useless and holding up her empty hands. She did not like using guns and never carried one on her by conscious choice. “Anyone got a spare?”

Metalbeard knew that she was trained how to use one though. He’d seen her good aim before. “Lassy, catch!” He took a spare laser pistol from a holster on his peg leg and tossed it to her. She caught it easily.

“Emmet?” Danny offered him his second holstered weapon.

“I…yea - never shot a laser gun before. Bad idea.” Emmet sweated and held up his hands in a ‘no thank you’ gesture.

Danny smirked in amusement. “We’ll have to get you on the range some time Brickowski.”  
  
“I’m sort of a pacifist really,” Emmet said with a chuckle.  
  
“Never hurts to know your way ‘round a gun, even if ye never intend to shoot one.” Danny said, before back into ‘down to business’ mode with showing everyone the proper frequency. Soon everyone had their guns tuned and ready to go.

Business ignored the pain in his arm and shouted, “Okay time to work together - focus your fire on _one point at a time_ and try and sever off human-sized pieces. Follow my lead!” He directed, readying himself.  
  
He picked up a piece of scrap metal from the ground and tossed it in the air, then used his build energy to propel it toward the  rogue blob of matter at where he could sense was thinnest. Everyone took aim and tried to hit that mark accurately as they could.    
  
Some, namely Danny and Metalbeard, were better shots at long range. Benny cursed as he was not as good at this distance. He jumped up and tried flying closer.

“Careful Benny!” Lucy called out.

Benny narrowly dodged a ‘tentacle’ of hot glowing matter as the blob flailed blindly about. “Just like avoiding asteroids back home! Calm down Luce!”

Lucy grumbled and got back to shooting.  
  
“That boy’s got guts, he should join the force,” Danny mumbled between aiming.  
  
“He’s already got a job, sorry to burst your bubble Chief.” Lucy replied.

“Yea, I know the space corps tend t’ keep to their own,” Bad Cop grunted. He also recalled Business liked that they were easiest to keep organized in terms of keeping the realms separate during his rule, as space was its own, well, space. He remembered him and Daniel having to go up there on occasion, but in general it had been robots patrolling the space station and moon. There was a fine line between a space ship builder and a _master builder_. To keep the space corps going Business had to let a few slide and stay up there under close, guarded supervision…  
  
  
The blob was not standing still as it ate into the building it was perched against, so as the group constantly had to readjust their aim.  
  
  
Within a minute, they were able to separate a sizeable chunk. Business snagged it with his build energy, and slammed it into the ground, destabilizing it and causing it to disintegrate into harmless matter dust. “If I had my power suit it sure would help right about now!” He griped.  
  
Danny knew the suit boosted his build powers, especially on kragled matter. They had put it in research and storage though, where Business could never get it…  
  
“You can do it without it. Is your builder power really that weak Business?” Lucy goaded him on.  
  
Business snorted, “I’ll show you!”  
  
They all darted about avoiding touching the hot matter while localizing on one point at a time, breaking off parts of the massive blob. They had reduced its main mass to the size of a car when Business began to show signs of fatigue. He staggered, gasping for breath, and cradled his burned arm.  
  
“Dammit,” He breathed. He’d been working hard for a month rearranging kragled matter all around the realms…but never any this volatile and strong. It was more than he was used to. Not to mention he was injured.  
  
“Hey, come’on we’re almost there!” Emmet got behind him and picked him up. In the chaos he had not noticed how badly his arm was burned, also because his torn suit had been hiding most of the wound. “Geeze man, your arm!”

“It’s just a flesh wound,” Business tried fending him off unsuccessfully.

Metalbeard and Uniktity worked in tandem on the ground to keep the blob at bay while Benny did so from the air. Danny and Lucy ran over when they saw Business fall.  
  
“Emmet, what’s going on?” Bad Cop asked. He too could not help but grimace when he saw the wound. It had gotten worse over the last ten minutes, like the acid was still affecting and spreading on his skin.

“He needs medical attention, and none of us are healers, cept maybe Unikitty…” Lucy said gravely. “Well, she’s a little bit of everything.”  
  
“I’m not a baby! We almost have it; we need to take it down before it has a chance to absorb more matter!” Business tried to ready himself but it was obvious he was spent and he fell back into Emmet’s hands.  
  
“Sir, you’re hurt.” Danny said with authority. He once again groaned at his engrained habit. Would that ever go away…? It would take some time.  
  
_< Buddy it’s okay,  >_ Good Cop piped up, feeling his nauseated displeasure.  
**< Dammit I’m like a trained dog or somethin’!  >** He struck back with aggravation.  
_< You’re a person not a dog. Besides, you practically call ‘im ‘sir’ instead of callin’ ‘im ‘Business’ all the time as like a nickname. We’ve worked for him all these years and he’d never even told us his first name! I don’t think anyone knows…  > _Daniel tried to think of ways to soften the problem for his counterpart.  
  
  
Danny huffed and grabbed a broken office chair that was one of many bits of fallen debris from the damaged buildings. He tossed it with a loud snarl of frustration. The chair crashed into pieces some distance away. He breathed, feeling better to let that pent up anger out.  
  
Emmet, Lucy and Business all paused for a moment to watch and think _‘glad he took that out on the chair and not us.’_

“Maybe we can just blast the rest of it away, it’s smaller now!” Emmet suggested.  
  
“Yea, turn up the power on your lasers to max…might work.” Danny nodded, smoothing back his hair. He took out his second gun.

“Princess!” Lucy called out, trying to get the centaurian builder’s attention.  
  
They left business to Unikitty and Emmet as everyone else trained their laser fire on the rogue matter.  
  
“Let’s hope this works,” Danny growled, “And before the power cells on our guns run out.”  
  
Everyone let loose their laser fire, this time giving an even spread at the matter blob. The matter glowed hot like heated metal as they bombarded it. It shuddered and fell off the building to the ground, sucking in anything it could from building debris to plant matter.  
  
“We need something to shatter it!” Benny called out from the air. “Is Unikitty done with Business yet?!”

“What’s he mean?” Danny yelled, looking over at Lucy who was closest to him.  
  
“It’s like using dried ice, the super cooling alone won’t shatter, same as this – we need something to destabilize the hot matter!”  
  
“Well we’d hoped it would’ve been enough,” Metalbeard grimaced.  
  
Lucy turned back. Unikitty was wrapping a multicolor bandage around Business’s arm. “Unikitty you done yet?! We could use you right about now!”  
  
“Hold your horses!” Unikitty yelped.  She tossed the rest of the bandages to Emmet, who fumbled them for a moment.  
  
Unikitty could tell what was up soon as she galloped over. She didn’t even slow down as she sped by everyone.  
  
Danny watched in awe as she drew in loose matter from all directions, creating a dense, rainbow, glowing globule. Everyone shielded their eyes so Danny did the same, even though he was wearing sunglasses.  There was a blast of light which lasted only a moment, but when everyone could see again, the rest of the matter had exploded, and it was raining glowing matter dust, like glitter rain all around.  
  
Bad Cop lowered his hand as the light subsided, still in awe.  She was an incredible builder - so much power in just one person, wrapped up unassumingly in a cute pink and blue exterior.  She was a force to be reckoned with.  It was no wonder she was a key player in taking down the micromanagers on Taco Tuesday.  Just one more example of how you can never judge a book by its cover.   
  
“We did it!” Benny did triumphant back flips.  
  
Unikitty ran over and plowed into Metalbeard in a hug, yelling happily and spewing sparkly star bits in all directions.  
  
Danny smiled despite himself with their success. He wasn’t thinking about Business at that moment, or all the bad memories buried under that building, he was just happy that everyone trusted him enough to work alongside them.  
_  
< Ahhhh you did buddy it you all did it! >_ Daniel’s happy voice rang out loud and clear. His excitement could not help but bubble up infectiously.  
**< Yea, we did! I can’t believe it.  >** _What the hell was that…_  
_< And everyone is okay…thank goodness. >_  
**< Well…so much for the inauguration of the new police HQ.** **>** Danny grimaced, looking at the damage to the front of the building.  
_< Ehhhh we got plenty of master builders who can fix that up. We gave a good speech at least, even if we didn’t get to finish.>_  
**< Heh, yea. Damn.>**  
  
  
Lucy caught her breath before giving a victory cry. She exchanged admiring glances with Danny, who nodded to her respectfully. “Nice work,” She said. Emmet then ran up and gave her victorious hugs as well, breaking the mood back into joyous.  
  
  
“OH and I did _nothing_ ,” Business called over tetchily from where he was sitting on the ground behind them.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the last time kragle will come back to bite them. ;) Also, now that the cops had to face Business again, more talks are to come to be sure...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Chief' has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? Too bad the Cops' first day on the job didn't go quite so smoothly thanks to the Duplos reaction.
> 
> The cops sit and have a heart to heart chat with Benny, and begin to settle into their new job commanding real deputies and not just robots.

“Hey Chief, you alright?”  
  
Danny looked up from where he was sitting on the cracked steps of the Bricksburg police HQ to see the space faring master builder, floating there like gravity had no meaning to him. All around his fellow master builders were working on cleaning up the mess left by the rogue matter, trying to get as much done as possible before nightfall. Sweeping up matter dust, reconstructing brick on the buildings, repairing the roadway…  
  
The cop bros were useless when it came to building. After being bombarded to give statements and eyewitness accounts, not to mention a pep talk to some of the deputies who stayed behind to help wrangle citizens and clean up inside the precinct, they had taken to sitting sullenly on the sidelines to have a respite from the jostle of people up in their faces. Emmet and Lucy took Business off to a real hospital to get his wound looked at, so thankfully _that_ stressor was gone too. For now.  
  
Before leaving Lucy and Emmet had nudged Benny over towards the cops to check on their well being. After their good interaction the night before they assumed he’d not stress them out social interaction wise, least not as much as anyone else at the moment.  
  
“Any word yet on the strange reactions?” Bad Cop grumbled in reply to Benny.  
“I asked _how you were_. I’m not here to give a status report.” The master builder sat on the steps with him.  
  
Bad Cop didn’t look very sociable at the moment and was hiding behind his aviators and helmet expertly, but Benny wasn’t intimidated. He’d seen firsthand last night he wasn’t all scowls, and despite his untouchable mystic, was a human with human problems just like the rest of them.  
  
Danny sighed and took his counterpart’s glasses from his front pocket. He ran his thumbs over them. “First day back on the job went _real_ smooth. How ye _think_ I’m doing?”  
  
“You know, before the ground exploded I think both of your speeches went over real well.” Benny tried optimistically, if not sarcastically.  
  
Bad Cop replied with a single laughing grunt, and then switched out his aviators.  
  
Good Cop said with a sideways smile, “I said the same thing.”  
  
Benny gave Daniel a friendly pat on the leg, “That’s the spirit man. Now just convince your bro of that!”  
  
Daniel chuckled softly. He was happy people were starting to get to know _both_ of them and see their switching as more fluid and natural. “Yea. But…ye gotta understand. This - it’s about more than the disaster itself. What that blob was made of, what that represented to us…”  
  
Benny had heard it, what Business said. “You guys processed and interrogated a lotta master builders down there, I know. I remember those days man. I thankfully slid under the radar. But yea, must have been crazy…all that old kragled matter exploding outta there like a bad memory coming back to bite you.”  
  
“Exactly,” Daniel groaned, “It was more than a little ironic.”  
 **< Tch, no kiddin’. >**  
 _< Well least the closed off rooms are technically gone now…yea_? > Daniel said back silently with a hint of jest.  
  
Benny was torn on the subject. On one hand, he knew master builders personally who had been captured and interrogated then eventually transferred to the think tank. Business had wanted master builders alive, but some died during struggles, rescue attempts, or worse – mental trauma in the think tank. On the other, he knew the cops had been operating under an exaggerated lie from Business about what was going on, and were doing what they thought was best for national security and general order. However, Benny didn’t know _exactly_ what happened…  
  
Benny remembered that morning, when the cops woke up screaming from their nightmare. “Is…that what you were dreaming about last night? Days like those?”  
  
Daniel smoothed a hand over his face, then let his fingers fall to Danny’s glasses in his lap. “Actually, no. Though, we‘ve had plenty of dreams about _that_ too.”  
  
Benny didn’t want to pry, but he was also dying to know. Maybe if the cops talked about it, it would help them a bit? He unclasped his helmet and slipped it off, letting his wild hair free. It was such a light, bright auburn it looked carrot in color in the evening light.  
  
It made Good Cop smile for a moment, breaking some of the tension in the air. He took off his helmet too and put it aside.  
  
Benny smiled back, and leaned on his helmet as he settled it into his lap. “Danny - he was, he was screaming your name…when I came in and shook you guys awake.”  
  
Daniel paused a long time, staring ahead at the builders all working hard in the city square.

“Sometimes talking helps, but if you don’t want to, don’t man. I am here to listen though, if you want to.” Benny was studying his helmet, tracing over the crack on the front of it.  
  
Good Cop glanced over and wondered, what _that_ crack was from. The helmet was something Benny could replace or get fixed, but his own ‘cracked’ face was irreparable. If it was possible, Daniel would choose to be ‘repaired’ without hesitation. It must mean something to Benny, to keep that old helmet. Seems they both carried scars they could never let go.  
  
Daniel was happy though, that it was him and not his brother - glad Danny was spared from being disfigured as he was.  
  
The little master builder looked up at Daniel, who had been quiet for a while. Was he talking to Danny in there? Maybe debating if they should talk further?  
  
Daniel gestured to the right side of his face, where their scars were most apparent and there was a lag in his smile. “You know how I was recovering all those weeks?”  
  
“…yea?”  
  
“You all assumed Business did something to us - well… _me_ mostly. E-even without us sayin’ it outright. And yer right, and…I-I can tell you right now, it wasn’t too p-pleasant.”  
  
Benny could hear him starting to stutter, similar to how he was earlier in his recovery. “It’s what the scars are from?”

Daniel nodded, “Business had tried to silence me, o- _only_ me. He felt I was an impediment to his p-perfect world. T-the marks are electroshock scars.”  
  
The other man’s face paled. Silence him? Was that possible, to only hurt _one_ of them? Apparently Business had figured a way. “But he didn’t. You’re here now, yea? How could he hurt just one of you?”  
  
“We never thought you _could_ hurt just one of us like that…but…I was knocked out for the three d-days before T-Taco Tuesday.”  
  
Benny stared ahead. He remembered Bad Cop chasing them around. He did seem _different_ than usual those few days. Not that Benny knew him well enough to make that assertion at the time, but now looking back - yea, he seemed more desperate than usual, more ruthless, but also really… _tired_. Down-trodden. Also he didn’t recall seeing any of Good Cop during the fight at Cloud Cuckoo Land.  
  
The last time he recalled was when Danny saved them from that horde of robots. He had said, ‘ _I hope there is still a good cop in me somewhere’._ _His face was all bloody from fighting them off, but he was smiling. He looked happy_ _. He put on Daniel’s round glasses, which were broken at the time, and…had said, in what Benny had assumed was Daniel’s voice, ‘We’ll hold the rest of ‘m off…you guys go stop ‘em! Build away! Whatever your name is…”_  
  
“How is it you could talk so clear after Danny fought off those robots? I remember you stuttering up a storm when I handed you guys that invitation to Unikitty’s party.”

“It wasn’t really me.” Daniel smiled solemnly, “It was Danny, h-he was speakin’ fer me.”  
  
 **< I didn’t even know his name at the time, tch…>** Danny added.  
 _< Yea h-he wasn’t a master builder on our top priority watch lists...he really flew under the radar…>_  
  
Benny stared in shock, and stayed silent like he expected Daniel to say more.   
  
 **< You’re stuttering – you want me to take over?>** Danny said with concern.  
 _< …you were d-doin’ a lot of t’ talkin’ this afternoon and I know you don’t like talking about this, I can do this. But, maybe you could explain better what happened on Taco T-Tuesday, only if ye wanted buddy.>  
_ **< We’ve never really talked this in depth about it with anyone…>**  
 _< Benny seems like he’d respect what we have to say though.>_  
 **< I’m…I’m okay to have him know it.>**

Benny watched them switch glasses, his face evening out as the switch occurred.  
  
Bad Cop paused, taking a deep breath. His voice was low and dark even for him. “Daniel had just came back, it was like someone wakin’ up and hearing their voice again when ye thought they were dead. I…I couldn’t believe it. He was weak though, couldn’t switch in, and distant, but _there_. He was _alive_. That was all that mattered.” Danny looked at Benny, smiling, showing how strong the emotion was connected to the memory of that moment. His expression sobered as he continued -  
  
“I’d lost all will to fight back, until that. I knew I’d be unable to stop Business once all his micro manager and skeletron robots were powered up…but I figured if I could least give you guys a clear path, perhaps ye all could do it.” He pressed his lips together and looked away, not wanting to go on for fear his voice might waver.   He was shocked he was able to talk about it. Much as he felt his nerves trembling, it…it felt good. He was glad he trusted someone least enough to say that much. It was hard to keep it all so bottled up.  
  
 _< Buddy, >_ Daniel sent him a mental hug, trying to comfort him. He remembered that moment too, like coming out of a fog. How exhausted, sad, and lost his brother had been when he came to, and such happiness when they were reunited.  
 **< I...I’m okay. >** Danny was hugging his arms around himself in real life too.  
  
“Geeze man…I…I didn’t know, I’m sorry,” Benny spoke up, putting a consoling hand out to the Chief’s back.    
  
Danny flinched a bit, not expecting the contact. Benny withdrew, which made him feel bad for reacting that way to the friendly attempt at sympathizing him. “Thanks Benny…” He tried to show he was grateful for his empathy. “And no _I’m_ the one that is sorry. I’m SO sorry, for what we did to all of ye…”  
  
Bad Cop couldn’t explain any more comfortably, so Good Cop took over once again, allowing his less-socially adept counterpart to recover with some privacy.

“Benny, we never wanted to really _hurt_ anyone,” Daniel looked at him with sad eyes, “I mean, _yea_ we roughed up a lot of master builders, hell you sometimes gotta rough up a suspect to get them to confess or tell ya where others might be hidin’, especially when you think they are a dangerous criminal who if you don’t do those things, innocent bystanders could die. We were under the assumption these people were guilty of being conspiring terrorists. But we never _killed_ anyone, Business wanted them alive. Anyone who died was either in the think tank, or by accident during capture. And as time wore on, things just…g-got outta hand. Business got more and more desperate, we got more and more stressed and unsure of what all this was leadin’ to…We began doubtin’ what we were doing but by then it was too late, we were in too deep -”  
  
Benny gripped firmly onto Daniel’s hand to stop him. “Hey, I…I appreciate every word you are saying. But it’s…it’s okay. I believe you man. You don’t have to prove how crazy shit got. Cause it did, I know that.”

Good Cop gripped the master builder’s hand back. He took a lot of solace in a simple touch like that, it meant a lot. He was also calmed by it, coming from someone who in the past 24 hours had shown them a lot of kindness and compassion. “Thanks B-Benny, you’re a good friend…” Daniel’s eyes were a bit glossy, “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry, WE’RE sorry…fer everythin’.”  
  
Benny bit his lip, feeling himself choke up. He'd had some good friends hurt by Business's regime. His whole life had been disrupted - having to sneak, hide and watch his every move the past decade. And much as the cops apologizing from the bottom of their heart didn't fix all that, it sure did feel good. It felt real good. It felt like a beginning to closure and accepting the new reality of the world, and the atrocities that had transpired before it.  
  
  
Just then the conversation was interrupted by reality at hand.  
  
  
A deputy came up asking about permissions to move some of the armaments that were damaged during the disaster. She didn’t’ seem _quite_ as nervous as some of the deputies, a bit more collected then most of the greenhorns. But pretty much all of them were nervous around the new Chief, who was still well known for how ruthless and unstoppable he’d been under Business. She was relieved that when she walked up it was Chief Daniel, known as 'Good Cop', at the helm. Daniel was far less scary then Danny, she thought. He was nicknamed ‘Bad Cop’ of their duo for a reason…  
  
Benny kept quiet, letting the Chief deal with the matters, but listening closely with interest.  
  
Daniel straightened himself out quickly, rubbing his eyes for just a moment as he glanced over the papers. He looked up at the young woman and smiled with a tension-cutting chuckle, “You doing alright, deputy?”  
  
She bit her lip, “Been a bit crazy, understandably, sir.”  
  
“Of course,” Daniel signed the papers, nodding; “We are all just takin’ it one step at a time. Did…did they need us in there for anythin’?”  
  
“No sir you’re ok. You seem to be taking a deserved break.” She took the clipboard back.  
  
“Better get yourself a flashlight, it’s getting dark fast and all the streetlights around here are knocked out.” Daniel considered her a moment and smirked, “Danny says to mind your gun safety, it’s off. Take care in there deputy.”

She blinked, looking right to her raygun on her belt. Bad Cop – err, Chief Danny could see her when Daniel was talking? Seemed they all had a lot to learn about their new boss. She blushed with embarrassment as she fixed her sidearm, nodded respectfully, and ran off.  
  
“So many new cops,” Benny watched her run off.  
  
“The police force was run by robots so long in this city,” Daniel relaxed, sighing.  
  
“Are people easier or harder to order around then robots?”  
  
Daniel shrugged, “Nothin’ is ever perfect. Our new human deputies have a ton of potential; we are excited to train them. Also they are far better at makin’ their own decisions. The robots acted like _kids_ sometimes.” Daniel smiled softly, “I named them all, ye know.”  
  
“You did?”  
  
“Heh, yea!” Daniel chuckled, “And would give them little birthday parties.”  
  
“Whaaaa-“ Benny snorted in a giggle.  
  
“Well it was a nice excuse to make cupcakes!”  
  
“You’re ridiculous.” Benny tried to stop his giggling.  
  
 **< Darn straight.>** Danny added, sounding calmer.  
 _< I’d make you flavors you liked half the time buddy.>_ Daniel beamed.  
 **< Mmmm, your cream cheese icing, ye could put that on anythin’ and I’d eat it...>**  
  
The spaceman caught his breath from laughing, before his attention was caught by a beeping from his pocket. He picked out his old tech phone, silencing the alarm. He jumped up. “I…actually need to get going, can’t stay down here to help with the rebuild right now.”  
  
“Oh?” Daniel tilted his head.  
  
“Remember how I said it was the meteor shower last night? Why my sis couldn’t come pick me up when I was a little drunk?”  
  
“Yea?” Daniel smirked at the memory of last night.  
  
“There’s some damage to the station that needs repairing, they called me in for repair duty. I might not be able to come back to the surface for a few days.” While he talked he put his helmet back on. “I hate to run off when it seems you need someone to talk to with everything going on…if you need to chat, just pay me a visit up at the station. I am on call and have some long shifts scheduled, but I’m not a prisoner, haha. Especially if the one asking for me is the Chief of Bricksburg police – they would let me off.”  
  
Good Cop’s smile slowly broadened, “Thanks Benny.”  
  
Benny never thought he’d feel sympathy for, and enjoy being around the likes of Good Cop or Bad Cop, but, well that was the new normal it seemed. He knew firsthand…how much a sudden event can change your whole life.  
  
“See you guys later!” He saluted and floated up, zooming off.  
  
 **< I'm really glad we could tell Benny about the days before Taco Tuesday,>** Danny spoke up.  
 _< Me too. Maybe we can tell the others someday soon too.>_  
 **< When the time is right, yea.>**  
  
They got up and dusted themselves off, then got back inside to check on the cleanup progress. This precinct was their life now, and they damn well didn't want it being as much a mess as their personal life. Seems they'd be straightening it out as they were doing the same for themselves...  
  
  
Why couldn't just one thing go off smoothly.  
  
  
 _< This place will be fantastic when it's up and running. Bricksburg Police, our police,>_ Daniel said to Danny with optimism as he slipped on his aviators.  
  
Danny swelled with pride. Yea, he was right. **< Chief does have a nice ring to it, not going to lie to ye.>**  
  
  
As he stepped inside everyone paused, like his very figure standing there demanded authoritative attention.  
  
  
"Hey Chief," One of the deputies smiled, nervous to be the one speaking up in the silence.  
  
"Any new orders sir?" It was the woman from before with the clipboard.  
  
Danny considered all the eyes on him, awaiting his every word.  
  
"Those weapons yer movin' out, let's just be sure we get them locked up before nightfall, last thing I want is punks coming in here thinking they can steal from the place just because it got a little ramshackled. I want people to take this precinct just as seriously as they took the Secret Police, and not just out of fear."  
  
"The crew brought in a new weapons cage sir, builders are securing it now." A young man spoke up - it was Barry, the one from the locker room some days ago.  
  
"Great," Danny smiled for a moment, which everyone seemed a little shocked at, but also relieved.  
  
He walked over that way, avoiding rubble on the floor, "Show me." He nodded to the officer.   
  
As they were walking that way people heard Danny asking, "Oh about those doughnuts - "  
"OH I did remember sir, they are in the break room!"  
And then was the sound of a chuckle in return.  
  
Everyone exchanged glances, with more smiles, like the Chief was slowly making them feel reassured and not just nervous. He sure did command an air of authority though - no one could deny that.   
  
They got back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always nice to have a friend to listen. :) Maybe the cops can listen for Benny someday too, for it's pretty obvious he has his own story to tell...
> 
> And you can bet that is not the last of Business's injury we're going to see either.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cops are exhausted but a midnight call from Emmet takes them to Bricksburg hospital to again see the last person they want to interact with - their former boss. Seems the kragle problem is just beginning...

Daniel unlocked a police cruiser and flopped into the driver seat with a hearty yawn. It was Danny who looked at the clock a moment later, the red glow reflecting off his aviators as he adjusted them into place. Was it really midnight?  Men of their profession did not have a regular schedule, they were used to it. Still didn't mean they weren't tired after such a trying day, especially Good Cop, who wasn't 100% recovered. That poor sleep last night was catching up to them.  
  
 **< Time passed so quickly today,>** Danny stated as he started up the engine. The night was cool and humid, and the engine baulked for a moment against it. Fall was coming soon. Their favorite season. Perhaps it was a good omen that they begin their new life with the changing of such a season.  
  
 _< Everything is locked up for the night at least. With the swat bots shut down we have only human power to do it all now. >_ Daniel's voice was just as tired from inside their head. It felt like he was leaning against his counterpart, heavy and drowsy. _< I like commandin' people, but we sure did get spoiled by those robots.>_  
  
Danny nodded to himself at his brother's statement, **< We do need to ask about the swat bots though, as we discussed before, they weren't 'bad', maybe we can still use a few for dangerous work.>**  
  
 _< Yea, not all of'em were dismantled - >_ Daniel's words were interrupted by a yawn before he continued, _< So there’s…there is a possibility. I sure wouldn't mind a few in case of somethin' drastic like…bomb squad…hostage situations...ye know. With things less 'orderly', the general crime we saw nearly vanish under Business will rise again. We will have to be on our toes buddy.>_  
  
Bad Cop grunted in agreement. He knew they could handle it together.  
  
Least, he hoped so.  
  
Since Benny had flown them that morning by spaceship, they had no car or motorcycle of their own at the precinct to drive home. But there were many vehicles at the department's disposal, and as chief to borrow one of the newly refurbished cruisers was no problem. Bad Cop turned on the defrost full blast as the windshield fogged up. He cursed to himself and was about to turn out of the parking garage when their cel phone rang to life.  
  
"Bad Cop," He answered reflexively. He really needed to shake that habit when just answering his normal phone. The taste of his nickname in his own mouth was still bitter.  
  
"Danny! Hey - gosh I know it's late but I figured you guys were still up over there at the police HQ with everything going on. Can you come by Bricksburg hospital?"  
  
"Emmet? Now?" Gruff as he sounded, his curiosity was piqued and it made him instantly alert, "What do ye need us for?" He used his gloved hand to try and manually wipe off some of the fog as he spoke.  
  
Emmet paused hearing him grunt with annoyance, but it did sound like he was in the middle of something. "We need to show you something - Lucy insists. Shouldn't be long I promise. It's important."  
  
 _< Must be about Business....>_ Daniel said, more awake as he felt the alertness rise in his counterpart with the rush of adrenaline.  
 **< Because you know how much we'd love to see him again.>** Danny said with sarcasm.  
 _< I know I know. But Emmet said it would be quick. Then we can go fall into bed.>_  
  
“You must be driving I’ll let you go-”  
  
"We'll swing by."  
  
“Ahh great, thank you! We’ll see you guys soon.” Emmet’s ever cheerful tone bid him goodbye.  
  
Danny drove off quickly to make the rendezvous.  
  
...  
  
The automatic doors to the hospital lazily welcomed Bad Cop to its cool and quiet lobby. Seems anyone injured in the catastrophe earlier that day had already been processed. His boot heels echoed off the unyielding floor as he came up to the front desk.  
  
The receptionist looked up and was met with Good Cop tucking sunglasses into his breast pocket. They gave a start. They recognized his face from the news. “Ah, good evening!” They grinned awkwardly.  
  
“Evenin’,” Daniel smiled with a defusing sweetness and leaned on the counter, “We’re here to see Emmet Brickowski?”  
  
“Yes! He said you were coming in,” They fumbled with their computer keyboard to look up where he was…  
  
Daniel yawned and helped himself to one of the strawberry-shaped wrapped candies in the cut crystal bowl on the counter. He sneaked a few more into his pocket.  
  
The receptionist stared at him a moment as he waited patiently, rolling the hard candy into a cheek to say, “They would probably be wherever the…former president is being held right now.”  
  
They nodded quickly, “Y-Yes here’s the room number - ”  
…  
  
“I forgot how huge this place was,” Danny grumbled out loud to himself as he made his way down the winding hallways. He crunched the remainder of that candy Daniel was sucking on to get to the chewy center.  
  
 _< We’ve not been in here since we got looked at ourselves.>_ Daniel said. He smirked to himself at Danny’s crunching, he liked chewy candy if any candy at all. Daniel liked just about anything sweet.  
 **< We really did luck out with a doctor who was able to help you. We really ought to thank her and go in for a follow up. >**  
Daniel paused remembering their check up, just a day after Taco Tuesday. _< Yea we should buddy. Let’s not forget. I’d like her to look at us again to see if my part of our brain is looking different from before…>_ Daniel’s voice perked up then, _< Ahh, there’s Emmet!>_  
  
"This better be good," Bad Cop crossed his arms with an askew scowl as he walked up to him.  
  
"Danny!” He had heard the foot steps coming down the hall and turned to greet him. Hard to mistake those boots and heavy foot falls. “Yea, it’s...I'm sorry. I just had to have you come. This could be a problem for your deputies and we wanted you all informed and everything." He added under his breath, “ _And Business kept asking for you insistently_ …”  
  
"Well out with it then, what are ye getting at?" Danny raised an eyebrow.  
  
Emmet waved the cops into the room to his left. Business was there on the bed, not looking pleased one bit. A nurse was trying to get him to bring up his shirt sleeves to change his bandage. Lucy was hovering nearby rolling her eyes.  
  
"But the doctors just put these on an hour or two ago!" He griped.  
  
"Yes but I need to _check_ it sir." She explained in attempted calm.  
  
"Business, Lucy - the cops are here." Emmet broke into their talking.  
  
The former President lit up and looked over, but guilt dulled his expression. He could figure how much they didn't actually want to be there.  
  
"Can't anyone change a simple bandage?" Business scoffed and tried to snatch the bandage roll away from the nurse.  
  
"Hey! And NO - only someone trained! And I need to check the wound!"  
  
"Him there, he is highly trained in dressing bandages. Trust me you can put your faith in him on it and we'll get you any significant news in a bit, yea?" Business motioned at Bad Cop, whose annoyed expression remained unchanged as he was pointed at.

  
From his mind corner Good Cop slumped, guilty at not being ready to face Business before, and not even at that moment. He sure did look a lot less threatening in a hospital bed. And now with Business asking about bandage dressing - they'd done that for him in the past...oh! Perhaps that was why he was avoiding the nurse. Daniel gave a mental nudge to his counterpart -  
  
 _< Buddy, his arms. He might not want the nurse to  see.>_  
 **< I was thinking the same thing just now. >**  
  
The nurse groaned loudly and thought that no one else would be allowed to get away with this shit. "Fine, but the doctor wants to see the lesion tomorrow, first thing, no questions asked. And you are being monitored all night for changes, got that?" She smacked the bandage roll into his good hand and left the other supplies. On her way out she hesitated by Bad Cop but whispered, "Just call if he gives any more trouble, we can sedate him if we have to."  
  
Lucy heard it and chuckled after the nurse left. Spunky. She smirked at Danny. "I like her."  
  
"Mmmm," Danny nodded in agreement.  
  
Emmet was already on a chair at the other side of the bed. Bad Cop didn't seem like he was in the mood for pleasantries, but Lucy pulled up a seat, offering for him to take a load off. Business exchanged a look with his former henchman as Danny turned the chair backward to sit on it. Though exchanging looks with Danny usually entailed you looking at yourself in his mirrored aviators. Even so, they managed silent words despite the ever present sunglasses barrier.  
  
"The others can stay, they already saw some of it. I just didn't want some random nurse to though." Business said. He handed over the bandage roll. Danny took it and placed it aside with the other supplies.  
  
"Of course we saw the wound, that is why we called the cops over. Who knows if more of the kragled matter will react this way." Lucy huffed, like reminding Business of how much he mucked things up. "You got pretty scraped up."  
  
"Ye probably haven't had a _close_ look then," Danny muttered as he helped Business undo the buttons of his shirtsleeves. He must have hemmed and hawed to keep his normal clothes on and not be put in a hospital gown. He'd have very much disliked that, one of those paper gowns. The white button-up, vest and tie he was wearing were clean, and undamaged. No doubt he had someone deliver fresh ones.  
  
The sleeve was pulled back all the way but Business's whole arm was wrapped in bandages. Danny got to unwinding them, slow and careful. Business seemed oddly calmed by what Bad Cop was doing, and the others gave inquisitive expressions, surprised at the ease in the room despite the Cops' discontentment at being there. He was calm and gentle about his actions, but not out of sympathy or tenderness, but like he was in a familiar routine. The cops liked order and routine.  
  
Lucy had enough sense not to gasp, but Emmet let out a 'oh my gosh', as Danny chucked the old bandages into a nearby trash bin.  
  
The former President's arm was heavily marred - with self harm scars. Neat rows of them like someone had counted to one hundred, or more, up his arm. They were everywhere except where the kralged matter had touched his skin.   The skin there on his outer forearm was melted away and not healing all too well.  
  
Business winced at the pain of the bandage being peeled off, but the first thought to come to his mind was, _‘At least that one part is smooth again...now I'll be unsymmetrical though.'_ He gave glances to Lucy and Emmet, studying their expressions.  
  
 _< It's bigger then it was before.   Did it...spread?  >_ Good Cop chimed in, watching carefully the whole time.   It made his stomach fall to see their former boss's arms, even with their anger towards him. He and Danny knew about the circumstances surrounding how those scars were made…  
 **< Burn wounds don't _spread_. Not even from hot matter. >  
** _< Not from usual hot matter, yea.  >  
_ **< And this was far from usual.>  
  
**"The hot matter burn doesn’t seem usual," Danny stated, sighing. "What did the doctor say to you?"  
  
"You’re right. He said it wasn't like any hot matter burn he'd ever seen. It's acting like...flesh eating bacteria. For lack of a better term." He paused and grit his teeth, looking to the others in the room. He gestured abstractly to his arm and said, "And yes these are exactly what they appear to be, and I'd appreciate it if you kept it quiet." He spoke like he trusted them enough to do that, being as he let them stay in the room. He especially gave a defused look to Emmet.  
  
Lucy paused at his frankness, but nodded firmly. She gave Emmet a nudge and he followed suit. _'There are just so many of them'_ she thought, not being able to stop herself from imagining how they were made and how much it must have hurt. She couldn't understand how people could do stuff like that to themselves...  
  
Business huffed softly and resettled, “As for the wound, it’s what we wanted to show you. If more of the kragled matter reacts this way, you can’t let it get on you or your deputies.”  
  
Emmet spoke up, voice small at first, “Yea, especially not until we figure out how to treat it.”  
  
Danny knew some of the deputies were non builders like himself, and would be extra vulnerable. He and Daniel made a mental note to tell them first thing tomorrow.  
  
 _< Perhaps we could look into hot matter resistant body armor,>_ Good Cop mused.  
 **< Yea we should find a builder knowledgeable in that.>**  
  
Business flexed his fingers and gave his former right hand man a pap on the arm like telling him to get on with it.  
  
Bad Cop startled lightly, as he and Daniel were deep in thought. He furrowed his brow and got up to acquire a damp cloth – the wound needed to be cleaned before redressing.  
  
“Oh, before you do that,” Lucy reached into her bag and took out a small specimen jar. It was made out of a colorful crystalline substance. “The Princess asked for a biopsy sample to check out in her lab. She may be able to analyze it better then the Bricksburg hospital.”  
  
“This is the finest hospital in all the realms,” Business grumbled like ‘ _I made it that way of course’_ , “ -but fine.”  
  
Lucy took his offered arm and with a pair of tweezers picked out some of the melted flesh. Business winced again, but seemed to be able to take it well enough. “You’re lucky I’m on so many painkillers right now.”  
  
Lucy put the tweezers into the jar too, worried it might somehow spread and ‘eat’ into them if left out, or worse, get on someone else.  
  
“I don’t think it will spread that way,” the former president eyed what she was doing. “But do whatever makes you happy.”  
  
“Better safe than sorry.” Lucy glanced into the trash bin to see how his old bandages looked. They were not melting or anything. She was still paranoid. She moved aside so Bad Cop could sit back down and take Business’s arm. “Be careful Danny.”  
  
Business rolled his eyes, and restated as he leaned back into the bed’s headboard, “I told you, it won’t spread like that, I got it under control.”  
  
Wyldstyle put her hands on her hips with a sarcastic expression, “Under control?”  
  
Emmet watched as Bad Cop tended to his former boss with more delicacy then he’s have expected of Danny. He swallowed thickly. He felt bad for calling him in, but he had to see the wound for himself to best keep his people informed. Last thing they needed was the police force falling victim to some new type of reactive matter. And with how much kragled matter was scattered across the city, who knew when this might happen again?  
  
“Yes, since I realized it was spreading, I’ve been consciously subduing the kragle agent enough to keep it from multiplying – even like this it still responds to my build signature.” Business explained as Bad Cop continued silently with his work. “But I’ll need access to my lab to create a de-kraglizer, aka, something to fully neutralize its affects.”  
  
Now the others looked shocked, “You mean on someone else it would have spread more?” Lucy gasped.  
  
“Most likely.” He replied.  
  
Danny and Daniel didn’t like the idea of Business being let into his former lab for any reason. But they’d need something to neutralize the kragle, for everyone’s sake. “Could we use that on matter too? All those buildings and foothills outside Bricksburg you have sealed off from builders?” Bad Cop said.  
  
“Good luck fabricating enough to use on all that right away, it took me years to accumulate enough to start kragling the countryside. The buildings though, those I did over time. The formula was – “ He paused like the word was distasteful in his mouth, “ - _imperfect_ anyway. It’s breaking down. Those holding cells were some of the older kragled matter, so I’d expect matter everywhere in the city that was kragled to follow suit as time goes on.”  
  
“Real mess you made,” Danny grumbled under his breath as he finished with the bandage dressing. He grit his teeth and just thought of how much trouble this would cause because of how the kragle was reacting in a way they never expected. Chaos and possible casualties, the opposite of what they wished for. He paused a moment trembling with anger, and to avoid throttling someone already in the hospital he abruptly got up from the backwards chair, the metal feet giving a whine across the floor as he pushed it aside. His back was to the others as he breathed.  
  
Business startled and tensed up like bracing himself. He knew Bad Cop had a temper to rival his own, but he also _never_ feared him losing it against him, until now.  
  
Daniel felt his own frustration begin to bubble, but he held back his brother as he saw him clenching his fingers around the top of the chair.  < _Buddy, m-much as we don’t like it, we need him to help undo all the damage. >_  
  
 **< Yea yer right. >** Danny sighed, jaw still taught.  
  
Lucy and Emmet jumped as Bad Cop let out the last of aggression by shoving the chair over, the metal causing a ringing clatter of noise as it skidded across the floor and crashed into the wall.  
  
Danny gave a weary glance at the person closest in proximity to him - Wyldstyle off to his left. “Sorry,” He muttered to her. “We’re tired, it’s been a long day...”  
  
  
Before anyone knew it he’d left the room, leaving behind a rattled unease.  


Business looked both thankful and guilty that Bad Cop ran out like that. He cradled his arm and slumped into his bed with a sigh of relief. “Well, go after him why don’t you?” He half ordered Emmet and Lucy.  
  
  
…  
  
  
“Danny! Chief, hey!” Emmet called after the cops as he and Lucy caught up to them in the parking lot as they were unlocking their car.  
  
It took Danny a moment to turn around, “What?” He growled. His head hurt. He wasn’t mad at Emmet and Lucy but the last thing he wanted to deal with right then was more people and more talk of the past. Telling Benny was hard enough, and now Lucy and Emmet were going to prod him. He just wanted some time alone.  
  
 **< G, you awake enough to switch in?>** He nudged his counterpart. He hated to ask this of him at this hour and after the day they had.  
Daniel was mentally leaning on his counterpart, but he was awake. He wanted to have alone time and get to bed too but he could feel how full of anxiety Danny was. His voice was sleepy, _< I – I’m okay buddy.>_ He yawned, _< Yea.>_  
  
As Emmet and Lucy came to a stop in front of the Chief he was already removing his sunglasses. “Hey guys, sorry about stormin’ out like that. We just…really wanted to leave.” Daniel greeted them. Danny slid thankfully back into his mindspace, but he kept listening to the conversation, even if he wasn’t visually focusing on it.  
  
“Business makes you uneasy, I know. I am sorry I called you here, I just thought it was important,” Emmet said with the most genuine of sympathy and remorse.  
  
“And we had no idea about…you know,” Lucy added seriously, arms hugged around herself.  
  
Daniel’s drained smile had a wisdom about it. Lucy and Emmet tried not to forget that Daniel was hurting just as much as Danny, he just hid it behind a more friendly expression. The light from the parking lot lamps caught his glasses. “It’s okay Emmet, we understand why you did. And Lucy, it’s not something I much want to t-talk about right now. Best I can say is Business is very…obsessive compulsive. It’s part of what made him such an organized leader, but it also drove him, fer lack of a better word, crazy.”  
  
“Yea,” Lucy’s voice was hoarse, but understanding. She smiled softly. “You’re a trooper, both of you.”  
  
“I’d say they same of you master builders,” Daniel replied solemnly, “Crafty tough bunch ye are.”  
  
“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Lucy smirked. She’d evaded Business all these years. It wasn’t always pretty, but she kept out of the think tank and away from the cop’s clutches. She knew she was lucky, but it wasn’t all luck by a long shot.  
  
Good Cop smiled back. The weight of the conversation lifted bit. “Ye should, heh.”  
  
“Geeze get off to home already I don’t want you falling asleep on the drive home,” Emmet shooed him.  
  
“You two have a nice night, ok?” Daniel said as a goodnight and goodbye before sliding into the driver seat.  
  
“Same for you two,” Emmet returned the sentiment, giving a bemused smile at himself at how that statement also pertained to the single physical entity of the brother cops.  
  
  
They watched the tail lights of the police cruiser dart off into the darkness of the city, Lucy turned to Emmet, “You know what this means?”  
  
  
“…what?” Emmet blinked, but he already knew what she was thinking.  
  
  
“We are going to have to get city council to unlock Octan tower.”    
  
  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to have some small time skipping coming next chapter. I love getting into the nitty gritty details and I'd assume if you are reading my fic you like that, but I am sure you are all itching for action too. ;)


End file.
